


爱物语

by Moe_Arashi



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Arashi/pseuds/Moe_Arashi
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	爱物语

中山优马躲在巷子里，拼命想掩盖自己的踪迹，周围有人在跑来跑去，还不时有人拿着照片在低语：找到了吗？还没有。这样的声音让中山优马更加害怕，他努力把脸埋在双膝之间不停地在发抖，自己难道今天就要死在这里了？有脚步声，皮鞋扣在地上清晰的声音，越走越近；中山优马不知道自己是该跑掉还是该抱着侥幸心理躲在这里。然后：“抬起头来。”双手被人反剪，头被人强行拉了起来，头领是个染着一头金发的男子，背着阳光看不清容貌，他扫了中山优马一眼：“嗯，没错，走吧。”中山优马闭上了眼睛：完了。  
中山优马被领进了一个庭院，守在房间里的人看到金发男子回来连忙走上来递过手里的毛巾：“タッキー桑，您辛苦了。”タッキー，中山优马明白了，既然是那个タッキー堂主，自己怕是逃不掉了，既来之则安之吧。可是没想到，泷泽秀明只是很平静的问了他一些问题，他也据实回答了，毕竟他本来也就是个小角色，而且已经逃离自己的组织数月。然后，泷泽秀明挥了挥手，中山优马明白自己大概是到了尽头，没想到旁边的人拿出一个箱子，递给他，泷泽秀明开口道：“请你找个小地方好好生活吧。”这句话的潜台词中山优马听懂了，他点了点头谢过泷泽秀明准备走，这时候楼上传来一个声音：“蛮可爱的，新宠？”他看到刚才还摆了一张死人脸的泷泽秀明表情瞬间松动了，他一脸无奈的回应：“少爷您在说什么……”  
中山优马还没有看清，就有个人从天而降，泷泽秀明一下子就紧张起来，站起来一把托住那个从天而降的人，把他公主抱在怀里。对方安心的露出满足的笑容，转过来对着中山优马的时候两个人脸上都有一点惊讶，他放开环在泷泽秀明脖子上的手走到自己面前，中山优马明显感觉泷泽秀明身上的温度低了下来，对方是个美人，长的和自己有几分相似，但是身上却明显有自己不符的气质和气场，他冲自己笑了下，伸手托起自己的下巴仔细端详了下，开口就是悦耳的低音炮：“多大了？”“15……岁……”“哦呀，真的是个小朋友呢，蛮可爱的。”转头向泷泽秀明：“留下他给我做个玩伴？”“少爷。”泷泽秀明似乎有点生气，他声音低沉下来，“少爷”看着泷泽秀明略带怒意的脸，旋身勾住他的脖子贴在耳边说：“你也总不在，我一个人很闷的，找人陪陪我，不可以吗？”“少爷”的声音不大，却能让在场所有人都听得清清楚楚，中山优马奇怪的看着周围人都眼观鼻鼻观心看天看地装着听不见，泷泽秀明脸上的不满转变成了愧疚，他拍了拍“少爷”的腰，对旁边吩咐道：“斗真，带他去洗个澡。”等中山优马下去后，泷泽秀明一脸头痛的挥了挥手，站在一边的山下智久立马会意低声上来：“我马上去查他的背景。”“少爷”悠然地站起身：“你忙吧，有了这个小朋友，我以后就不会总来骚扰你了。”“不……我不是……”此时的泷泽秀明手足无措，“我从来没介意的，少爷，我……我很期待的……”“少爷”听到这话淡淡勾起一点笑意：“那我等你晚上回来吃饭。”“好。”  
中山优马就这样留了下来，他后来才知道少爷名字叫今井翼，是个会弹琴会弹吉他唱歌好听舞跳的超级厉害的大美人，后院只住着他和少爷，タッキー桑他们都住在前院，偶尔タッキー桑会过来和少爷一起吃饭，或者陪少爷说话。还有些时候带着礼物和手下过来。每次タッキー桑过来，少爷总是会开心很多，人也闹腾起来；不过少爷和タッキー桑的关系他却没敢问过，他曾经听过タッキー手下的人议论少爷，说起来就是：“有什么的，不过是个好看皮囊的废物而已，靠タッキー桑养着，要不是他爹……”中山优马听着很难过，今井翼看起来明明那么好那么温和，为什么会被人说的那么难堪。  
“优马，怎么了嘛？自己一个人闷闷不乐难道是思春？”额头被人轻轻点了点，今井翼温和的笑脸出现在他身边。“那……那个……翼君……”被今井翼说过“不用叫我少爷哦”于是改叫“翼君”但是问到タッキー桑为什么叫少爷的时候，只得到了“他有病”这样的回答。“有个问题想问下翼君呢。”“嗯，你说。”今井翼温和地点头，优马是个可爱的孩子，确实在一定程度上缓解了自己的寂寞。“タッキー桑和翼君，到底是什么关系呢？”今井翼听到这个问题身体一僵，其实他很清楚中山优马想知道的是自己和泷泽秀明谁当家作主，可是还是忍不住想到了其他方面去。他叹了一口气，在中山优马不安的时候说出了答案：“确切来说算青梅竹马？他父亲是我父亲的手下，我们俩大概十岁左右就认识了吧，然后就一起玩到大，青春期吧我们俩闹得很厉害，什么再也不想看到你这种话我都说过呢，可是后来……我们都失去了家人，他现在是堂主，我是个不成器的少爷，就这样了。”今井翼低头自嘲，在别人眼里自己大概就是个靠泷泽秀明养着吃着老本的厚脸皮。“诶！所以翼君才是这里的正统继承人吗？”中山优马有点惊讶，泷泽秀明看起来杀伐决断的模样，很难想象柔软细腻的今井翼才是真的嗜血血统。“没什么所谓，泷泽不希望我手上沾血，我也就做个闲散人员便好。反正对我来说，他做这个主事的和我自己来做是一样的，我对他，百分之百的信任，就像他相信我一样。”“那真好呢。”中山优马学着今井翼的样子枕着双臂靠在茶几上，却发现今井翼眼里挥之不去的哀伤，他没有说出口的话：但是我多希望他能多依赖我一点，希望我们能并肩而行呢。  
平静的日子里总是有波澜的，那一晚泷翼堂突然气氛紧张，平日里只有今井翼和中山优马的后院进来了很多拿枪的人，领头的人中山优马认得，叫长谷川纯，是泷泽秀明手下的得力干将之一，他急匆匆进来和今井翼鞠了一躬，然后派人把住房子的各个出入口和门口，今井翼倒是老神在在的招呼长谷川纯：“纯酱还没吃晚饭吧，我做了意面，要一起吃吗？”“少爷！”长谷川纯有点急躁，周围的人更是有些不满今井翼的态度，已经躁动起来，只是碍于长谷川纯的面子不敢妄动。今井翼吸着面条招呼坐立不安的中山优马：“安啦安啦，要是他们真的打到这里来，那不是只有一种结果吗？——那就是泷泽秀明已经死了。”他这句话很轻，可是周围的人都大吼起来，枪口已经对准了今井翼：“你在胡说些什么，タッキー桑才不会有事！”“既然你们相信他没事，就不要这样紧张，做好该做的准备就好了。如果他真的没了……”今井翼拿叉子的手顿了顿，“那他的所有命令也就无效了不是吗，什么守住这里，保护我这些，都不重要了。”他抬起头来直视着长谷川纯的眼睛：“要是没有他，我还在这里又有什么意义。左不过是一起拼个死罢了。”这样的话镇住了现场所有的人；索性两个小时后，生田斗真敲开了门，和长谷川纯低语后两个人一起向今井翼鞠躬道：“少爷受惊了，外面已经处理干净了，不过今晚还请少爷不要随意走动。”今井翼拢了拢肩上的外套点点头：“泷泽在哪里，回来了吗？”“タッキー桑已经回来了。”今井翼站了起来：“那我去看看他，总不算随意走动吧？”“少爷……”生田斗真有点犹豫，看着今井翼已经在往外走，他俩连忙追了上去：“タッキー桑还在处理一些事情，请少爷今夜就此休息吧，明天再去看他不迟。”“明天？等他明天都包扎好了伤口看起来没事的样子我再去是吗？”今井翼斜了他俩一眼，看到两个人脸上都写满了“少爷怎么知道”，他叹了口气忍不住点醒他们：“我和泷泽认识十数载，他什么样子我会不清楚？再说了，也别忘了，虽然我现在是个闲人，可是你们俩到底是谁教出来的还是掂量掂量！”两个人见拦不住今井翼，只好尾随他一起去了前院，中山优马也想跟上去，却被今井翼留下来说要他看着他们擦干净屋子的灰尘和脚印。  
走到泷泽秀明的门前，今井翼径自推门进去了，泷泽秀明一惊，他看到本来应该守在门口的山下智久，和本来应该拦住今井翼的生田、长谷川两人，心里已经明白了大半。今井翼走到泷泽秀明面前，面无表情的对正在给对方包扎的风间俊介说：“风pon你出去，这里我来。”风间俊介看了看泷泽秀明的脸色，泷泽秀明点点头，眼睛却一直在盯着今井翼。四个人出去后，今井翼坐了下来，熟练的拿起酒精倒在纱布上按住伤口，疼的泷泽秀明倒吸了一口凉气；“还行，还知道疼，看来没伤到神经。”“小伤，被叮了一口而已。”泷泽秀明回到，他扭头去看今井翼的表情，才发现对方已经红了眼圈。泷泽秀明心中大骇，他当年刚接手泷翼堂时候受过大伤，那时候他也是瞒着今井翼，结果醒来就发现今井翼肿着眼睛坐在他床边，从此以后他便更是小心。“没事，真的只是擦伤。”他伸出没受伤的手臂试探着搂住今井翼，对方顺从的把脸靠在他赤裸的胸膛上，泷泽秀明身上的伤疤不少，他每次看到都会心疼。包扎好伤口，又处理了身上其他的几处，今井翼就势准备将泷泽秀明扶回卧室，泷泽秀明见他没有想要离开的意思，连忙问道：“少爷今晚……这是要住下来？”“怎么，不可以？”今井翼翻了个白眼，“你现在这样，连自己洗澡都困难吧，难道你要带着一身土和灰睡觉？”“不不，不劳烦少爷了……”泷泽秀明真的慌张起来，“我还是可以的。”他看着今井翼一脸的“你确定？”补充道：“没关系，我自己不可以的话等下叫屋良来就可以了。少爷放心回去休息吧。”在听到屋良名字的时候，今井翼明显的表情黯淡下来，他试探着问：“我真的……不可以吗？”“不是可以不可以的问题，”泷泽秀明似乎有些急于让今井翼回去，“少爷乃是金贵之人，我区区小事怎么可以劳动少爷呢，就算少爷说不介意，我也是万万不敢的，还请少爷快点回去休息吧。”今井翼呆在原地愣了下，摸了摸泷泽秀明受伤的手臂笑了起来：“既然你希望我走，那我便走了。你好好休养，不要太辛苦了。”泷泽秀明看着今井翼的背影似乎有什么话想说，可是最后他却什么都没说出来。  
中山优马明显感觉今井翼自从回来之后变得沉默许多，原来他还会主动去前院找泷泽秀明，可是最近泷泽秀明受伤的时候他都听到了，今井翼却好像不知情一样专心做自己的事情；而泷泽秀明也不再来找今井翼吃饭或者说话了。但是无数个夜晚，中山优马分明看到泷泽秀明站在院子里盯着二楼今井翼的房间看，然而他总是呆立半晌，就沉默地离开了。  
今井翼似乎已经习惯了这样游手好闲的生活，每天写写歌弹弹琴跳跳舞，可是中山优马毕竟年纪小，每日陪着今井翼读书弹琴固然让他成长不少，时间久了却也乏味的很。这天，今井翼看出来中山优马的无聊，于是主动开口：“优马，我们出去走走怎么样？”“不不不不行！”中山优马想起泷泽秀明冷着脸的警告：“不许少爷太近，不许让少爷找不到人，不许打扰少爷起居，不许带着少爷出门，不然……”“放心啦，我们去见见哥哥们，不去外面，泷泽不会怪你啦。”今井翼笑得乖巧可爱，可是中山优马却觉得那笑容透着浓浓的悲哀，这样像是被关进透明笼子里的生活，换成谁能一直生活下去呢，他叫翼，可是他的翅膀好像已经被折断了，哪里都去不了。  
看到中山优马低下头，今井翼揉了揉他的头发吩咐旁边的人备车，以为是坐汽车的中山优马第一次坐黄包车有些好奇，大概走了半小时，车子停在一个很豪华的庄园门口，今井翼率先下了车，同行人已经去叩门了，不消几分钟门就打开了，一个个子非常高的男人扑过来抱住今井翼举了起来：“小翼，好久不见了呀，可想死我了！”“松兄？！”今井翼不顾旁边中山优马的紧张开心起来，“松兄不是去南非挖钻石了吗，听说你大半年才要回来呢。”“哎呀呀我和你说，”对方揽着今井翼就要往里走，后面的人拦住中山优马，今井翼转头看了下优马，昂起头冲“松兄”笑了笑，对方挥挥手，中山优马就被放开跟着上来。  
他们走了大概十分钟才看到建筑物，松兄和今井翼都直接将手贴在门口的认证系统上走了进去，透明的垂梯将他们直接带上了顶层花园，而那里已经坐满了看起来异常气势非凡的人。当中两个人一黑一白，白皮肤的男子看到今井翼就扑了过来：“小翼你可来了哥哥想死你了！”哥哥？中山优马心里打了个问号，男子确实和今井翼长的有几分相像：一样的大猫眼小脸尖下巴，可是男子明显看起来气场非凡，而并非今井翼这样柔和之人。“中居尼桑～”今井翼嘿嘿的傻笑起来，一向在中山优马心里温和得体的今井翼居然有这样一面，对方宠爱的揉了揉今井翼的头发，挠猫一样挠了挠他的下巴，然后搂着今井翼走到一张长桌边上，桌子边坐满了看起来气势非凡的男子，他们看到今井翼大都温和地笑起来，还有几个长得很可爱的男生走过来揉揉今井翼的脸，今井翼也呆呆甜甜的冲他们笑。中山优马不禁内心感叹：翼君真的是个美人，要是被这样的人喜欢，还有什么可不满足的呢（泷泽秀明打了个喷嚏，山P：papa，冷？）。  
被唤作中居的男子高坐主人席，问今井翼道：“你怎么想起来找我了？”“这不是新找的小朋友嫌我那里太闷了，我就带他出来转转。”中居身边的黑面男子冷冷地扫过中山优马，对方从尾椎骨明显起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，黑面男子收回了目光，淡淡地开口问到：“泷泽小子居然同意了？”“他有什么可不同意的，翼要什么他不都是乖乖奉上，那个傻子和疯子。”回话的不是今井翼，而是坐在下首一个脸圆圆头发卷卷的小个子男子，他整个人裹在毛绒绒的套头衫里面，可爱的模样彻头彻尾一只小熊猫。“既然是泷泽同意了，想必是靠谱的。”这次接话的一个看起来颇为年长的男子，个子不高气场却难以忽略，他穿着一身带着泥土的工服，看起来确实不像能坐在这张桌子上的模样。  
“可是翼说闷了！”中居一把拍了下桌子，吓了周围人一跳，“那家伙是不是要软禁翼，哪里都不许翼去，这样还说什么有求必应！”“尼桑……”今井翼声音软了下来，“我也是怕他担心嘛，再说了我来尼桑们这里他是从来不敢说话的。”“他敢！”中居声音更大了些，吓得中山优马一个哆嗦：这人也太可怕了吧……今井翼并没有回头，只是吩咐道：“优马，那边回廊有许多点心，你自己去看看喜欢吃什么，也帮我拿一点来好吗？”中山优马巴不得找个借口开溜，他跟着漂亮的服务生姐姐一溜烟的跑走了。  
今井翼这才正色起来，他喝了一口手边泡好的大吉岭笑道：“说起来，前几个月我们泷翼堂遇袭的事情，还要多谢各位哥哥出手相助，不然哪能这么快多点开花摆平那些棘手的崽子。”“你呀，”在场的人倒是没几个惊讶于今井翼的这两幅面孔，表面上是个不谙世事的蠢萌小少爷，其实在道上混久的人都知道泷翼堂有一位“玉面罗刹”，只不过是多年毫无音信，让人以为他早已归隐。“一家人，说什么两家话。”中居，也就是道上第一的湿抹布的中居正广这才笑了起来，“你是我弟弟，他们动你，不就是触我们的霉头，不过泷泽小子听说还是受了点伤？不碍事吧？”“不知道，”今井翼这个回答倒是令人大跌眼镜，一般泷泽秀明要是有事，今井翼可是最紧张不过的，可是这样看来却是真的不知情，不过中居正广倒是懒得深究。这时，他身边的黑面男子，道上人称“大神”的木村拓哉开口问道：“你知道这次找上你们的是什么人？”“知道，XX组，一个挺阴狠的小帮派。。”“那你知道刚才那小子是什么人？”木村拓哉的语气突然低沉了下来。“我知道，他就是XX组的人，泷泽找了他，不然也没法端了他们。”今井翼还是很平静。“你不怕这小子出卖你们？！”中居和木村都没说话，站在他俩身后的一个身高体壮的男子倒是率先暴跳起来。“慎吾哥，”今井翼笑了笑，“我信泷泽，信他不会伤害我。”“你们堂，什么时候决出一个说话算数的来？”这次说话的是一个长手长脚看起来漫不经心的男子，他甚至都没有看今井翼，只顾抠指甲，“一个只说自己是暂代，另一个是个不问世事的少爷。”“决出来不决出来，重要吗长濑君？”今井翼这次歪歪头笑得更加可爱了，“最近你还怕蛇吗？”“怕啊我和你说……”这次开口的是松兄，也就是松冈昌宏，他看出这个话题今井翼是不愿意直面回答，连忙把话题岔开了。中居正广端坐首位，看着今井翼小孩子一般听在座各家兄长的趣事，心里却微微叹气，这弟弟过分聪慧，又经他调教，很多时候连他们几个，怕也不是对手。也罢，这事情早晚都会自有定数。这时候，木村拓哉的手突然搭上他的肩膀，他轻声说：“相信他们。”中居正广偏头去看，木村拓哉的眼神却直直的在看今井翼，并未分一分给他，然而中居正广的心却稍稍落地了。  
等中山优马试吃了满嘴的点心手里端了好几盘子回来，长桌上的话题已经变成了“你们T最近看起来不太能打的样子，”“你们V要不要来跟我们试试啊”这种话题。今井翼安静地笑着回答可爱小熊猫的问题，这时候一个长得像外国人的男人转过脸来插话：“翼你这么闷，要不要去我们的动物园看看啊？”黑道开动物园？中山优马一边把盘子放在桌子上一边疑惑，另一个微胖卷发的男子也不甘示弱，直接趴上桌子问到：“翼要不然干脆来我们的岛住几天吧，天天可以爬树下海哦，还有好多好多新鲜草莓。”“啊啊，不错啊，翼要是来了的话我就能天天吃草莓甜品了吧~”刚才那个长手长脚的男子开始一脸幸福的幻想，被旁边的小个子敲了一下：“长濑你醒醒，翼怎么可能来给我们做饭，泷泽会活劈了你的。”今井翼在吃蛋糕的手顿了一下：“哎呀太一君，说笑什么呢，长濑君喜欢的话我下次做些送过来。”  
“对哦对哦，小翼小时候的理想型还是Babe呢。”小眼睛笑眯眯的男子接话，“不过我们动物园里的黑猩猩和小熊猫真的很好看，小翼不考虑一下吗？”“不对不对井之原君，小翼小时候明明是喜欢你，长大了些才说喜欢长濑君的。”坐在井之原君身边一个笑眯眯的少年纠正道。“健君！”今井翼这次像个炸毛猫一样跳了起来，脸涨得通红，不过那位“健君”像是没听见一样继续说道：“说起来翼的爱豆还是我们家刚呢，这么多年痴心不改哦~”今井翼瞥了一眼在那位“健君”身边个子不高的寡言男子，索性趴在桌子上捂着脸不肯说话。这时候，那只看了半天戏的可爱小熊猫笑着开口了：“好了好了你们都别欺负小翼了，难得过来一次还被你们这么调戏。”反正小翼心里的人，我们所有人都一清二楚啦。这句话今井翼嘟囔着开口：“刚尼酱。”对方温和的摸摸今井翼的头发说道：“小翼，我们家刚开了一家商场，你要去选一些吗？”“商场？”今井翼的眼睛亮了起来，这一桌子都知道今井翼喜欢时尚，也很有品味，逛商场这件事情肯定会勾起他的兴趣。中居正广也表示赞同这个意见，他放柔了语气说道：“翼喜欢的话就去看看吧，刚你选几个可靠的人跟着，我们这边可能没时间陪你，有什么事情记得联系我们。”坐在小熊猫刚身边一个一直没说话的金发男子一边玩着小熊猫帽子上的耳朵一边赔笑：“怎么可能出事情，您老也太不放心我们堂本家的产业了吧。”“刚我放心……你……”中居正广斜了他一眼，“翼可是我们家宝贝，谁要是让他破了一点皮掉了一根汗毛，别怪我亲自提人踏平他们祖坟！”金发男子被吓得噤了声，今井翼笑眯眯地把点心塞进嘴里说道：“放心啦中居尼桑，我不会有事情哒~”一边说一边开了手机，屏幕开开合合了好几次，最后还是给人认真地打电话：“唔，我要去商场。嗯，刚尼酱家里的，我不乱跑，有人跟着你放心。哦？你要和光一尼酱说话？泷泽秀明你是不是不相信我！！”电话离开耳朵，对面人的声音立马传进所有人的耳朵：“少爷我不是这意思……少爷你听我说……”电话被金发男子，也就是光一接了起来，只听见他说：“唔，嗯，你放心，我带人，哎呀我知道小翼又不是你一个人的宝贝！”今井翼闹了个大红脸，接过电话来“嗯嗯”了两声，最后听到对方温柔地声音：“晚点的话我去接少爷回家。”他心里不落忍，对方一点点的温柔他那些小脾气小任性就能土崩瓦解：“不了，我……我早点回家等你吃饭，哦。”放下电话，一桌子都是老神在在看好戏的哥哥们，今井翼急忙抓起中山优马的手：“优马我们走。”这时候就听后面传来健君的声音：“哦呀呀，好像一对新婚小夫妻呀。”“健君！！！”  
今井翼在商场里来回乱转，他好久没出门了看什么都新鲜，中山优马手里抱着甜筒边吃边问：“翼君平时的衣服什么谁来打理？”“嗯……就是，品牌秀场那些啊，都会看，然后看到直接泷泽会找人打电话给他们，安排到家里上门试，所以自己不出门。”“那Takki桑的呢？”今井翼沉默了一下，“我。不然太难看了。”噗，中山优马想起了泷泽秀明来的时候总爱穿的红黑格子裤和金色人字拖，每次今井翼都会嫌弃的翻个白眼然后再让他进门。  
他们俩东逛西逛，今井翼手里拿着薯条慢慢吃，他长得好看，中山优马感觉周围总有人在盯着今井翼看，甚至还有人想试图上来要联系方式，不过都被后面跟着的保镖拦住了。今井翼走到男装区，突然不动了，他犹豫了半天转过头来：“优马，现在男生都喜欢什么呀？”“诶？翼君也是男生，问我干什么？”中山优马疑惑不解。“就是……那个……那个哦，”今井翼扭扭捏捏的开口：“最近嘛……就……泷泽生日要到了啊……不知道送什么好……”“诶？？”中山优马有点惊讶，“泷泽君平时喜欢什么呀，翼君送过什么吗？”“他喜欢摔跤啊，格斗技什么的吧，之前都是送一些格斗技的面具啊什么的……今年想换一换……”今井翼托腮思考状，周围有花痴的男男女女路过，都在夸他“卡哇伊”。“那首饰怎么样？”中山优马提议道，“泷泽君应该也很适合戴首饰吧，虽然衣服也不错，翼君也很懂泷泽君的品味，不过服装经常挑选，还是首饰更特殊一点吧？”“嗯……”今井翼思考了下，愉快的拽起中山优马的手，“我们走吧优马，我自己倒是很多首饰，不过泷泽……应该也好看的呀！”“对呀，泷泽君那么帅……”中山优马嘟囔道，“他怎么样都好看的啦。”今井翼听到这话没有回头，只是脸红着自言自语：“对啦，他那么好看的人……”殊不知他自己害羞的侧脸和亮闪闪的耳链，也让周围人都忍不住驻足观看。  
首饰柜台看到他都会热情地迎上来，各种介绍“先生送人还是自用呀，先生看看我们家的吧……”今井翼往后一退，两边的保镖立马上来隔离人群，今井翼悠闲地挥挥手：“麻烦让我自己看。”走到一家店面面前，侍者绅士的拉开门请他进来，今井翼在铺着丝绒地毯的地上慢慢踱步，围着柜台转来转去，突然眼睛一亮：“啊，请给我这个看下！”柜台里是一对精致的羽毛形状手环，古银材质的手环上羽毛丝丝分明，羽根上缀着点点宝石，颗颗色泽不同，羽毛的两端由打磨的并不规则的石头串珠串联起来，形成一个漂亮的环状。“这是什么石头呀？”“这一对黑色的是黑曜石，驱邪用的；白色的是水晶，安神用的。”驱邪和安神，一黑一白，还是羽毛的形状，今井翼立马想到了自己和泷泽秀明，这样一对既可以送给泷泽作为合适的礼物，另外一只还可以自己偷偷留下……想到自己的小心思，今井翼颇有些少女的羞涩感，“就是他了，我买下来了！”今井翼身上没钱，不过他知道他周围的人是不会让他花钱的，所以他根本不用问价格，直接定了就好。“那……那个……客人……”店员听到这句话犹豫了起来，“不好意思这位客人，其实……这对手环是我们某位客人预定的，也是他自己设计的，所以这一对是不可购入的不好意思。”“什么？”今井翼愣了一下，他突然有点想使性子，反正他有钱，完全可以花钱再买下来，不过今井翼本性温和，是不会做这种夺人所爱的事情的。“是的，如果客人您有这种定制需求我们也是可以帮你制作的。”店员见今井翼动摇，连忙提出他们的服务。“那……”今井翼果然心动了，“如果我给设计稿定制的话，你们大概要多久呢？”“嗯……这个要看您的设计复杂程度了，因为我们这边要返回欧洲的工作室设计，而且您的设计稿可能不是一稿成型需要修饰，那这样的话……”店员思索片刻给出了答案，“最快大概是一个半月，慢的话怕是要半年甚至一年了。”“什么？”今井翼震惊了，“一年？这绝对不行。”仔细想想，日子过得飞快，泷泽秀明的生日已经只剩下大半月了，由于和泷泽秀明冷战，他俩甚至连新年都没有好好庆祝，本来是打算趁机会和好的，这……“要不您看下我们的成型饰品？”今井翼围着店面看了一圈，其他的都过分平凡了，和那对闪亮的手链一比，什么都入不了他的眼。今井翼踌躇了一会儿准备开口问可以不可以联系买家转卖，这时候就有人进来了。“您好，我来取预订的货品。”来人进来亲切的与店员打招呼，今井翼见到他，双方俱是一愣：“屋良？！”“翼君？！”  
今井翼见到屋良朝幸一步步走到他身边，见到柜员取出那对手链递给他，突然低下头自嘲了轻笑了一声，他不知道自己心里空落落的感觉是什么，还带着一点酸涩的痛感，大概刚才吃了柠檬味道的冰淇淋的缘故吧，今井翼这样自欺欺人。屋良朝幸显然很局促，他走到今井翼面前貌似若无其事的招呼道：“翼君来这里……逛街吗？”旁边的中山优马都想翻个大白眼了，不逛街他们来这里干啥？今井翼倒是没打算跟屋良朝幸兜圈子，他深吸了一口气打定了主意，只要这个不是给泷泽秀明的，他哪怕是撒泼耍赖蛮不讲理一次，也要抢过来，大不了之后赔屋良一对。“这个手链是你定的？”今井翼扬了扬眉头。“啊……不……”屋良朝幸脸上的表情有些犹豫，他想了想又改口道：“是，对，是，我定的，给朋友的。”“朋友？什么，女朋友？”今井翼换上一副促狭的表情套话。“啊……不……不是……”屋良朝幸摇了摇头，“一个朋友……生日的，礼物……”“你说的朋友，不会是我们共同认识的那个吧？”今井翼咬着嘴唇说。屋良朝幸的眼神飘忽起来：“嘛，不是啦，走吧走吧我请你喝奶茶。”说着把礼品袋拎在手里揽着今井翼往外走。  
“诶，原来屋良桑和翼君还有タッキー桑是一起的啊。”中山优马这还是第一次听说。“对啊，说起来啊，我和翼还有タッキー是一起的，我们仨是同一天被扔到训练场的。翼黑黑小小的一个，看起来就超好欺负的；タッキー那家伙那时候就很帅了，我们都觉得他是不是走错地方了。”“还说别人呢，你那时候比别人都小，长得像个奶猫似的。”今井翼说起曾经也忍不住笑了起来，“结果现在长成了个吉娃娃。”顺手捏住屋良朝幸的脸，今井翼在心里感慨，如果不是那些变数，自己和屋良朝幸现在大概还是最好的朋友；都是泷泽秀明的错！在心里无数次暗暗骂他的今井翼。“啊……疼……你才是个大黑猫呢……”屋良朝幸被捏着脸还在回嘴，“都不知道，那天你就突然站出来，说这里的意志由我来继承，然后泷泽那家伙突然站在你身边抽出刀说什么‘敢动今井家的就踏着我的尸体来’什么的；吓得我当时就傻掉了。”今井翼想到那天的事情，心里还是想落泪，那一天，天翻地覆，泷泽秀明沾着血的长刀，罗刹一般的面容，穿着一身黑的自己，窗外的大雨，灵堂里飘摇的白色蜡烛，还有那响彻天际的“永远效忠”的吼声。“不过啊，幸好有你，有这群兄弟，不然我们俩哪有可能这么站稳了脚跟。”“好了好了，都不提了，结果那家伙发神经一样开始让我们叫你少爷，又什么都帮你出头，然后才有了现在的泷翼堂……”屋良朝幸吸了一口奶茶，他很少喝这个，也就和今井翼才能一起吃好吃的出去玩，泷泽秀明可是无趣得很。“今天你是偷偷出来的吧，放心我不跟他说。”“也没有，”今井翼摇了摇头，看着屋良朝幸一脸的“别骗我我读书少”他认真地无辜道：“我真的没有，这么多年，不是他说什么我都听的吗……我今天是去中居尼桑那里的，喏，后面的人。”他示意了下，一脸的“我真的很乖”。屋良朝幸这次真的是白眼翻上天，今井翼乖，他才是信了鬼了：“明明是你说往东泷泽不会往西，你说抓猫他不会杀鸡好不好！”“他说晚上来接我回家，我出来前打电话了！”今井翼有些不服气，自己才不是惹事精呢。“什么？！”屋良朝幸这下可是吃了一惊，他转了转眼珠，“不过也是，你和那家伙吵架了吧，上次你从他那里出来后他就开始低气压得很，跟谁都不想说话。拿着电话不敢打给你，每天回来都要听人汇报你的动向，坐立不安的，没事儿就大晚上在你窗户下面站着，跟个柱子似的。”今井翼瞥了他一眼，漫不经心的把奶茶吸管叼进嘴里：“胡说八道些什么，你以为我会相信你的小故事？”“我胡说八道？！”屋良朝幸可是服了他俩，他直接一指旁边的中山优马，毫不留情的把对方出卖给了今井翼：“你问问他每天晚上在你睡了之后干了啥？”今井翼嘬着奶茶没说话，只是递了个眼角给中山优马，中山优马突然觉得从脊梁骨往上起鸡皮疙瘩，好像看到了刚才的中居正广，他急忙和盘托出：“是……是这样，最开始就是见到タッキー桑在翼桑的窗户下面站着，还以为他在散步，不过他没理我。后来他就隔三差五叫我去他那边，问我翼君每天做些什么，吃东西什么的……也不说话。我没说别的，就是一些事实，他都不说话，就让我回来了，就说了一次‘好好照顾翼’差不多这样。”“哦，这样啊。”今井翼平静地听完，继续抱着奶茶慢慢喝，这个奶茶有点甜啊……他明明已经点了无糖，奶盖也咸的有点过分了吧……不过还蛮好喝的……屋良朝幸看到他的反应，知道他心里已经不再别扭了，只是面子上还抹不开，他拍拍今井翼的肩膀：“我还有事，先回去了，晚上等他来接你吧。”今井翼“嗯嗯”了两声，扔掉手里喝光的奶茶杯，站起来伸了个懒腰：“走吧优马，我们再去转转。”  
谁都没想到几个小时后，天翻地覆。  
今井翼转遍了商场也没找到自己心仪的礼物，正坐在休息区的长椅上发呆，这时候突然感觉有杀气，他还来不及转头，就听见后面传来“咚，咚”几声，沉闷的声音今井翼心头涌上不详的预感，他正想回头，却被圆筒状的东西顶住了腰部，对方不慌不忙地开口：“我们东家请堂本家的二少敝临寒舍，三番五次邀约都没有回音，东家嘱咐我们此次无论如何也要把人带回去，得罪了。”今井翼刚想说什么，对方又轻声细语道：“二少别难为我们，也别难为自己兄弟，毕竟您这位小兄弟可是细皮嫩肉的，咱这糙人怎么招呼他，可全凭二少一句话了。”今井翼无奈地点了点头表示应允，对方见他如此乖巧，就带着二人走到僻静处，躲开了摄像头，今井翼刚想开口，就听见一句：“得罪二少了。”然后人就失去了知觉。泷泽，今晚我好像要失约了，你记得自己也要好好吃饭……  
今井翼再次醒来的时候，他已经被关到一间黑漆漆的房子里了，今井翼摸了下身上，果然所有的东西都被拿走了，就连皮带和鞋子都不剩，衣服领子看来也被人查过了。“翼君你醒了。”今井翼松了口气，还好中山优马也在这里，他抱歉的摸了摸对方的脸：“让你跟着我吃苦了，优马。”“我是没关系的翼君，”中山优马抓住了今井翼的手，不过他在发抖的手和声音还是出卖了他的心情，“看起来他们是冲着堂本家来的，所以我们是不是要等堂本家来救我们才行？”今井翼看了看黑漆漆的窗外，天已经暗下去了，泷泽大概已经回家吃饭了吧，今井翼叹了口气摇了摇头，想个办法出去才行，不然宵夜都赶不上了。“优马别担心，”今井翼指了指自己的脖子，“他们以为我身上藏着追踪器，不过很可惜，我的追踪器不是在任何衣服或者配饰上，而是在皮肤下面，这样直到我血流凝滞前最后一秒，想找我的人还是找得到。”中山优马一瞬间愣在那里，他真的不知道这事情对今井翼是好是坏，保护他的安全，还是牺牲他的自由？正在今井翼思考对策的时候，有人打开了门：“我们东家请堂本家二少爷去一趟。”今井翼从善如流站起身来，中山优马刚想跟过去，却被人拦住了，今井翼装死苦恼地叹了口气：“他是我的随身医生，万一我有点什么事情，他是可以救我的，你也不希望我在见到你们东家之前就一命呜呼吧。”堂本刚受过重伤身体不好，这是道上都听过的，对方听到他这么说，也很犹豫，想了想便放开了中山优马，对今井翼比了一个手势：“二少请。”  
今井翼赤脚走进一间和室，那位东家正端坐在窗前喂鱼，转过头来扫了今井翼一眼，娇滴滴道：“堂本家二少果然是闻名不如见面，长得如此俊秀，怪不得光一君连看都不肯看伶家一眼呢。”居然是个女人！对方看到今井翼身后的中山优马，直接说道：“来人，把他捆了，钓到窗外去。”“可……”手下们听见这么说都很犹豫，“大姐，这毕竟是二少的医生……”堂本家的名声在外，他们也不想太难以交差啊。“什么医生，一看就是个陪床的小混子。”女人翻了个白眼，“我们本来就是要干掉堂本家，早晚有什么区别。”干掉堂本家？今井翼心中嗤笑，不过此时他很担心中山优马的安危：“慢着，你不是要找我，何苦难为别人？”“堂本家的人我都非杀不可，当年他们心狠手辣，毁了我石原一家，只要是为他们工作的人，我都要尽杀绝。正好，我的宝贝鳄鱼们可是都饿了。”女人面露凶光，直接把优马吊出窗外。她让下属出去，瞬间这房间里就剩下她和今井翼两个人。今井翼瞄到自己的首饰都在几案上，便想着引她到这边来自己好拿到手，不过石原显然不是个简单的女人，她直接抽出一把细长的匕首顶在今井翼脖子上：“小心哦二少，刀子可不长眼，虽然我现在就恨不得除你后快，不过还请你乖乖回答几个问题。”今井翼眼睛转了转，老老实实坐回了房间中央，立马就有两个魁形大汉进来直接将他按倒在地，石原有些不满地翻了翻白眼：“谁让你们进来的，我自己能搞定他，你们给我出去！”两个大汉没有说话也没有动，还是继续按着今井翼，石原沉默了片刻：“这样也好，你们两个给我按住了他，我可是要好好招待下二少。”石原狞笑着走过来，没想到今井翼从其中一个大汉的腰间抽出手枪躲开石原的匕首把枪顶在他头上：“女士，这下我们可是反过来了。”“你们两个在干什么？！”石原大惊失色，“还不快给我按住他！”两个大汉略略探了下身子，直接按住了石原拿走了他手中的匕首，今井翼同时调开，先去拿了自己的手环，手腕一转十指一挥，就见透明的丝状物直接穿透玻璃将中山优马拉回了房间。石原看到今井翼的身手更是吓得魂不附体，一副见到鬼神的模样：“你……你……这不是……传说中失传已久的‘风鸟院流弦术’……你不是堂本刚……你……你到底是……莫非……”今井翼走过来，嘴角带着淡淡地冷笑，他手指一动，那两只拇指般粗细的绳子便乖乖脱落，那丝状物闪着寒光，似有灵魂一般贴上了石原的脸，石原难以置信地开口：“我以为……他已经……玉面罗刹……居然是……”她的话还没说完，身后的大汉已经拿起匕首，毫不留情的穿透了她的大椎，鲜血喷出来，今井翼下意识地想去捂中山优马的眼睛，却发现对方正在睁大了眼睛看着这一切，今井翼无奈地叹了口气：“优马……我们走吧。”他伸手去拉中山优马，中山优马这才反应过来：“翼君，我们怎么样……？”“松兄，长濑君，麻烦你们来接我们了。”今井翼轻松地笑了笑，两个大汉摘下面罩笑道：“翼真的是聪明到无趣。”“说什么麻烦不麻烦。”“我们走吧。”今井翼刚想把枪别在腰间，却被中山优马抢过去了：“翼君，我们一起吧？”看着他坚定的眼神，今井翼倒是松了一口气，摸了摸他的额发：“等下别哭鼻子呀。”说着结果双塔手里的另一把枪，熟练地上了膛：“没办法，我这个没用的少爷也偶尔有用一次吧。”  
外面已经有人接应，这个房子的结构远不像外面看起来如此简单，今井翼被带来的时候可是从地下带着绕了好多弯弯绕，他倒是冷静下来提示双塔二人：“这里不像看起来这么简单，一定要彻查。”“你放心吧。”长濑一挥手，立马有人开始拆地板撬纸门，松冈温和的转过头来：“翼先回去吧，这里交给我们来就好。”今井翼看了看外围已经死的死捆的捆，便点了点头，外面天还是黑的，他也分不清自己被囚禁了多久，此刻的他异常想见泷泽秀明，没出息，他暗暗吐槽自己。  
门口的车不是泷泽秀明惯开的Benz，也不是专门用来接他的Bentley，今井翼有点惊讶，还是钻了进去，结果居然是城岛茂坐在里面，中山优马也吃了一惊。利达正盯着电脑眉头紧锁，看到他俩只是挪了下位置，吩咐手下开车，今井翼心里一沉，他摸出手机开了机，才发现时间居然已经过去了28小时，怪不得天都黑了；手机里有泷泽秀明的消息：“少爷，您在哪里？”“少爷，您生气也请回复下。”“翼……我找不到你了……”今井翼心里揪在一起，他怕是有事情抽不开身才没来的吧，可是什么事情比自己还重要呢……还是说自己根本不重要……今井翼这样纠结着，没有选择立刻打电话给泷泽秀明，而是询问城岛茂道：“我们现在去哪里？”“翼，”城岛茂稳重地开了口，他低下头给今井翼道歉，“这次是我们的失误，才让你一个人这么久。消息目前我无法告诉你，我们先回泷翼堂，中居说要亲自向你说明情况。”  
中居尼桑亲自说明情况？今井翼觉得事情不太对劲，他刚想打电话给泷泽秀明，却被城岛茂按住了手机，看着利达一脸沉重又平静的模样，今井翼觉得有些不安，不过他还是选择相信自己的哥哥们。20多个小时的不安和饥饿让他选择此时接过利达手里的草莓蛋糕和中山优马分享，然后他笑着告诉对方：“没关系的，我们回家。”城岛茂转过头去不忍心看今井翼的笑容，他暗暗攥住拳头，发誓一定要尽快结束这一切。  
等今井翼回到泷翼堂，当中端坐的竟然是中居正广，他觉得事情有些不妙，只见中居正广本来焦躁不安的表情再看到他时有些舒展，他快步走到今井翼面前伸出手臂紧紧抱住他：“小翼，你回来了，受伤了吗？”今井翼摇摇头，他直直盯着中居正广，盯得中居正广竟有些心虚。他把今井翼按在沙发上坐下，今井翼环顾四周，木村拓哉在这里，T家的城岛茂刚刚站到了他身边，V家的坂本昌行和井之原快彦，堂本家的两个都不在他倒是不意外，泷泽呢……“尼桑，这到底是怎么回事，现在外面是什么状况？”泷泽又在哪里？今井翼没有问出来，他知道中居正广会给他一个交代。中居正广叹了一口气把手搭在他肩上：“小翼，是这样。这次怪我派去的人不力，才让你受了伤害。泷泽小子他等你不到跑去堂本家找情况，我们才发现那些尸体。他听说你失踪，然后收到了有人说绑了你的消息，没等我们知会就跑去要人，结果……结果被人骗了，现在他们几个都被困了，我们正在查他们的位置。”  
今井翼觉得两眼一黑，他紧紧攥住拳头才压制住自己想要立刻去找人的冲动。他趁没人发现把一根弦插入自己的手臂内用刺痛感唤醒自己，然后艰难地开口：“知道对方是什么人吗？”“对方用了一次性号码，追查起来有点困难，太一正在找。”这次开口的是城岛茂，泷泽秀明是个极为靠谱的后辈，他们都很担心这次。“他被抓多久了？”如果连国分太一这个著名黑客都有些吃力，对方绝不是一般人物。“应该超过8个小时了，我们还是先探测到了你的位置，按照中居的意思，我们认为必须先救你。”这次开口的是木村拓哉，今井翼看向中居正广，他的目光里带着愧疚和不安，今井翼知道中居正广疼爱自己，这样突发的情况就算是他也会分身乏术。“尼桑，”今井翼挪了过去摸了摸中居正广的手背，“我知道尼桑是为我好的。”  
“堂本家的两个回去解决自家事务了，你毕竟是在他们的商场里被带走的。”坂本昌行沉稳的开口，今井翼立马转过头去和坂本昌行说：“坂爸我要和光一哥通话，这次的人是冲着他和刚哥哥来的。”“这件事你以为那老狐狸不清楚？”坂本昌行揉了揉今井翼的头发，“放心吧，他亲自带人去了，我把我家的两只小恶魔借给他了。”今井翼歪了歪头，对方一个女人，还不至于连V家出名的“恶魔双子”都出动吧，要知道那两位可是佛挡杀佛神挡杀神，上天入地没他们怕的，便是鬼神都要退避三舍。“对方家的老大姓青木，这个女人不过是一个依附着他的小角色而已。”这次开口的是井之原，他很少这样带着不屑的评论一个人，可见是真的触到了他的霉头。“青木？莫非是那个……他已经八十多了吧？！”今井翼有些吃惊，那个女子看起来左不过二十五六，这也太……“咳咳，这种事情屡见不鲜，毕竟他们俩家也算旧识。”“青木疯了吗，他与堂本家往日无怨近日无仇，说早了当年也算提携过，竟为了一个女子……”“哎哟，这牡丹花下死做鬼也风流嘛……”刚刚进来的湿抹布参谋稻垣吾郎正巧凑个热闹，中居正广眼刀了他一下，声音都冷了：“还在这里开玩笑，查清楚了吗？”“是，查清楚了，青木本家所在地。”稻垣吾郎递上手里的一叠资料，中居正广看也不看披起衣服就走，今井翼急忙跟了上去：“尼桑你去哪里？”“小翼，尼桑说了，谁敢碰你我就亲自带人扫平他，这事情本来就是哥哥做得不对，所以哥哥必须亲自去平了，你在这里乖乖的。”今井翼刚要劝阻，却被木村拓哉压在沙发上：“这里还需要你，泷翼堂不能一日无主，小翼，你该懂什么意思。”今井翼哑然，他点了点头问到：“木村君不去看看尼桑嘛？”木村拓哉难得地勾起一点笑容：“不了，我等他回家。”  
外头中居正广披上衣服带着香取慎吾和草剪刚就走，木村拓哉却跟了出来，轻轻拉住他的手十指相扣，他也没说什么，直勾勾盯着中居正广静静呆了片刻，便转身带了稻垣吾郎会本部，一向气势汹汹的中居正广却突然红了脸：妈的，果然最撩的还是我家木村，泷泽小子你好好学学。  
今井翼叹了口气望了望楼上的会议室，那里怕是已经吵翻天了，坂本昌行和城岛茂都有些紧张的看着他，井之原快彦替他们问出了心里的话：“小翼，还好吗，需要我们一起去吗？”“不了，”今井翼很果断的摇摇头，“麻烦各位哥哥们处理下外面的事情，我自己家里的事情自己解决就好。如果可以的话……请让泷泽快点回家，到时候需要我亲自去接人说一声就好了。”今井翼如此坚决几个人也都不再多说，作为一堂之主，今井翼的实力他们是知道的，几个人便点点头离去，城岛茂拍了拍今井翼的肩膀：“别担心，泷泽我们肯定给你带回来。”  
今井翼低低的点了点头道谢，吸了口气转身上楼，中山优马一直在旁边担心着，此刻也想跟上去，今井翼却极其冷淡的吩咐道：“优马你先回去，这几天我大概会在前院，你好好休息。”中山优马看了看今井翼冷若冰霜的侧脸和通身的气场，没敢执意跟随，而是乖乖地返回了他和今井翼平时居住的后院。  
今井翼啪的一声推开大门走进去，里面各分部的首领都在，还有生田斗真和长谷川纯二人，二人脸上身上都有伤口，面色疲惫不堪，今井翼昂首走过去坐在泷泽秀明平时坐着的首位上，可一屋子人除了生田和长谷川二人向今井翼点头致意，竟没有一人正眼看了他。今井翼也不急不慌，他端了杯热茶坐在那里慢慢喝，又吩咐厨房去做了好多菜肴坐在桌子边开始吃，耳边就是各个分部什么“我觉得应该请堂本家来做主，”“不对，应该是湿抹布家”，“V家一向和我们交好”吵了一个多小时。今井翼饭也吃饱了，人也精神起来，他这么久没怎么休息，本来心情就有些不好，听他们吵了许久也是有些烦躁，索性直接把手边的杯子砸了过去，杯子落在桌面上摔了个粉碎，碎片飞溅出去这才有人看向他，还有几个暴躁的直接跳起来：“喂！”生田斗真和长谷川纯此刻都有些紧张，他俩连忙站起来护在今井翼身前，今井翼倒是不在意：“怎么，可以好好听人说话了？不管你们同意不同意，今天开始泷翼堂由我做主，直到泷泽回来为止。”“什么？！”“开什么玩笑”，“一个黄毛小子”，“什么本事没有”的话此起彼落，今井翼直接朝天开了一枪，这下安静了。“有任何异议，先问过我手里的枪。”没人说话，但是面上还有人不服气，今井翼也不想多辩，如果不是事态紧急，他才不想管这些人的是是非非，当年泷泽秀明又是多辛苦呢，这么想想自己还真的是自私。“现在各分部回去整理人数，损失都上报到长谷川这里，这几天管好自己的地盘和自己手下人的嘴，做好自己的事情，不得无故寻衅。”“要是有人欺负到我们头上来呢？”一个大汉粗声粗气。“欺负？先不说谁敢欺负你泷翼堂，被欺负就是你自己无能，懂了吗？”今井翼掷地有声。这下这群人全都心领神会了，有几个机灵的连声称是，便借机溜了。今井翼叹了一口气跌坐在扶手椅里面，吩咐长谷川纯道：“纯，去把泷泽还没解决的文件拿来，我来处理。”长谷川纯答应了出去后，今井翼又对生田斗真道：“这几天你把手里的事情放一放，这个事情你去查一下……”  
泷泽秀明撕下身上破破烂烂的西装，他被吊着毒打了两天，脸上身上都是血迹，不过更让他担心的却是消失在外的今井翼。少爷……所以当他看到来找他的狗啃双子时心里还是落下了一块大石——至少他可以去找少爷了。他接过旁边站着的堂本光一递过来的毛巾随意擦了下脸：“光一君，借我一支枪，我要去找少爷。”“好了，”堂本光一安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，“回家去吧，翼已经平安在家等你了。”泷泽秀明的手一滞：“那我能不能先去医院？”“怎么，你这个不怕死的恶鬼也有去医院的一天？”“唔，”泷泽秀明低头看了看身上的衣服，一本正经地解释道：“不是，我不想少爷看到我这样，会哭。”又被这两个小鬼闪瞎了眼睛的堂本光一生气地翻了个白眼，看着自己一手带起来的后辈一脸局促的模样，旁边的森田刚已经拍了拍司机：“走吧，去固定的医院。”  
这两天在生田斗真的查找下，今井翼已经锁定是二分部的一个小头目被某家收买，透露了泷泽秀明的讯息。泷泽秀明独自一人赶回泷翼堂的时候，今井翼正在难得冷若冰霜地拷问那个小头目，而他的分部长早已经瘫倒在地大气不敢喘，泷泽秀明看到生田斗真守在门外，简单的和他交流了目前的情况，二分部的部长泷泽秀明知道，虽然做事能力不错，但却是个出名的酒鬼，泷泽秀明虽然清楚此人并非长久可用，然而实属无奈，没想到此时却出了这么大的事情，还连累了今井翼。他看着里面气场全开的今井翼，和被琴弦钻入身体而痛苦不堪扭曲着大喊“我什么都承认”的小头目，轻轻敲了下铁窗。今井翼寒冰般的目光在望见泷泽秀明的瞬间转成了一汪汪水，泷泽秀明安静地点了点头，招招手示意今井翼出来。今井翼走出来扔下一句：“你们继续。”便直直的望进了泷泽秀明的眼里。泷泽秀明看着今井翼一副泫然欲泣的模样，难得主动地上前两步，用手抹去今井翼还未落下的泪水。今井翼颤抖的手被泷泽秀明攥紧在手中，他张开手臂，泷泽秀明安稳地抱住他，今井翼便在这样熟悉地安心感里晕了过去。  
等今井翼醒过来，自己不是在平时的床上，房间里陌生又熟悉的装饰，床角那只品味怪异的粉红色狗狗玩偶都在提醒他这是泷泽秀明的地盘，不知道多少年没有入侵过这里让他已经回忆不起这间房的陈设了……他动了动僵硬的脖颈试图抬起手，立马就有人把他的手按了下去，今井翼转过头才发现，泷泽秀明居然坐在床边，而吊瓶里红色的液体正在一滴滴流入他的体内。“啊咧……我……”今井翼刚刚想张口，就被泷泽秀明递过来的吸管顶住了嘴，张开口含下去，温热的液体滋润了干涸的喉咙，“我这是怎么了……？”头脑还有些混沌，今井翼张着无辜的大眼睛看向泷泽秀明。“失血过多，加上几日几夜的不眠不休，身体已经到了极限。”泷泽秀明艰难地张口，他无法形容今井翼晕倒在他怀里时他内心的崩溃，当时抱着“”今井翼慌张地叫医生的感觉他真的不想再体验一次。“失血……？”今井翼仍旧茫然地把手举到自己眼前，他不记得自己受伤了啊……“这个，我从你手腕里拔出来的，医生说你把它刺到神经里，强迫自己一直保持清醒状态，他说你刺得很准，没有伤到其他地方，但是血被大量消耗掉，如果再这样几天还没人发现，你就……”泷泽秀明说不下去了，要是少爷有什么事情……他想都不敢想。“放心啦，我自己心里有数的，你看，我不是很准确的找对了地方吗，安心啦我好歹也是专业的。”今井翼大大咧咧地仍旧盯着自己的手，故意逃避泷泽秀明的目光，这样的目光，他真的承受不起。“少爷在说什么傻话，要是少爷……我说过……”泷泽秀明急的站了起来，文件撒了一地他也没有在意。“要是我有什么事情，会为我难过的，也没有多少人的。但是你不一样，还有很多人期待着你。”今井翼转过头来注视着泷泽秀明，“泷泽，这几天我才知道你到底有多辛苦，我是不是太过任性了，给你负担了太多呢。”“为了少爷，一切都是我心甘情愿。”泷泽秀明单膝跪下，他挣扎了下还是把手附在了今井翼的手背上。就是因为你心甘情愿……我才觉得承受不起……若是有天你要离开……我又当如何呢……今井翼在心中低语着起身，想要拔掉手臂上的输液管。“话说，血是哪里来的？”大半是帮里或者熟识的医院拿来的，也没有别人愿意给他们这种人提供血液吧。“额……”泷泽秀明哑然，他想把本来挽到手肘的衬衣放下来，可是今井翼已经看到了他手臂上的管子：“泷泽？！”他惊讶于泷泽秀明肯为他做到这个程度，同时也愤怒于对方完全不把自己的生命当做生命。“没关系的，我没关系……”泷泽秀明声音越来越低，他看着今井翼眼圈已经红了，本来就因为这几天过分操劳而看起来更大的眼睛配上尖尖的下巴显得更加可怜，他不顾手上的管子坐在床边，手轻轻抬起来，试探着抚上了今井翼的脸。今井翼扭开头，低头把两个人手上的针头小心的拔下来，为泷泽秀明好好的贴上胶布。“你哪里没关系？”刚刚死里逃生，头上还绑着绷带，脸上和身上都有伤，还要输血给自己，“难道医院没有A型血？一定要你给我？”今井翼低下头哂笑，他泷翼堂还不至于被人落井下石成这样吧？“不是，只是我……”泷泽秀明觉得自己无法启齿，他怎么能告诉今井翼，自己只是不希望少爷的身体里流入别人的血，自己对对方抱有的感情过分深刻，这种独占欲一旦被对方发觉，他就绝对不可能再留在对方身边。“不管怎么样，请你以后照顾好自己，再来照顾我好吗？不要让爱你的人担心。”今井翼不知道泷泽秀明的那些纠结，只是温柔地给了他个台阶，他又觉得自己的说法有些奇怪，就急忙补充了一句：“那……那个……我不是说我……我是说……对吧，未来那个陪伴你的人……”“我不会有那个人，我只想陪着少爷。”泷泽秀明却没有领这个情，可能失去今井翼的恐慌感还没有过去，对方却又给了他一击，他现在心烦意乱，只顾着否认和表白自己。“怎么会没有呢？”今井翼仿佛在自言自语。“我这种人，才不会有人喜欢我。”泷泽秀明并不在乎，他只想好好的守护今井翼，未来再守护今井翼的家人，虽然想到今井翼未来会牵着别人的手，会对着别人微笑他就会心痛，不过没关系，他相信自己能够适应。“一定会有的，泷泽你一定会有一个很爱很爱你的人，你也会很爱很爱那个人，你们会特别特别幸福……”今井翼喃喃自语，到时候我大概就会放开你，然后默默地看着你和你爱的人携手，看着你对他露出笑容，那样我也会放开吧。  
“好了，我不想讨论这个问题。”泷泽秀明突然站起身来去捡地上的文件，这是他第一次和今井翼讨论他俩的未来，或者说在讨论他俩可能会分开的未来，这样的话题哪怕是他这样心如磐石的人也会觉得难受，所以他也是第一次这样粗暴的打断了今井翼。他直起身来，看着今井翼惊慌失措的大眼睛，他发现对方在不安，他走过去单手扣住今井翼的脖颈，犹豫了下没有把自己的额头贴在对方额上，但是注视着对方的双眼恳求道：“少爷，我们不说这些好吗？少爷好好休息吧，我要去处理事情了。”“好。”今井翼顺从地躺下来，泷泽秀明拉开了旁边书房的门：“我就在隔壁，少爷别怕，有什么事情叫我就好。”“那个……”今井翼突然很舍不得泷泽秀明，毕竟刚刚他差点失去了他，“我如果去书房的话，会打扰你吗？”“我怕你休息不好，事情还很多，很吵。”泷泽秀明重新蹲了回来。“可是我……”他不敢说他怕，但是泷泽秀明显然理解了，“我去找他们给少爷安置一张沙发来，稍等。”刚刚经历过分离，他们俩显然都不愿意多离开对方一刻钟。  
那天之后，泷泽秀明和今井翼显然更黏着彼此一些，确切地说，是泷泽秀明不肯把今井翼放在自己的视线外，他征得今井翼同意后改造了今井翼的书房，并且入住了今井翼旁边的房间。有时候今井翼在书房里看书或者弹琴，泷泽秀明就在他身边处理文件，或者在隔壁的隔音会议室开会；书房和会议室之间甚至有一扇暗门，位置只有几个人知道，而需要他俩的生物识别才能进入，这样全面的保护着自己的安全，突然拉近的距离感，让今井翼有些不适应。一方面他的心期待着泷泽秀明的亲近，另一方面和泷泽秀明已经多年间没有过这样长时间近距离的接触过，今井翼总有些不自在。有时他看到泷泽秀明在工作的侧脸，总会想到当年他们那些年少岁月，那个时候的他也是这样在对方看不到的地方，偶尔呆呆地盯着对方的侧颜出神，直到被其他人提醒，那样的岁月，似乎已经过去太久了。  
不过今井翼这样感怀伤时的日子并不多，泷泽秀明的生日临近，今年总算是家族平安稳定，今井翼也希望能够帮泷泽秀明庆祝一番，两个人能有机会好好的坐下来说些话。上次看中的生日礼物被屋良朝幸订走了，今井翼想破了头也找不出其他好东西，只好秀出保留方案——亲手为泷泽秀明做顿饭。今井翼一贯擅长料理，而泷泽秀明偏偏和他的口味异常相合，难得地几次下厨都得到了对方的好评，既然平时没有办法给他做便当，生日的时候做顿饭还是应该的吧……今井翼系着围裙在厨房里一边思忖一边写写画画，中山优马也扎了个冲天辫在旁边准备打下手。两人做的专注，完全没发觉外面居然有一群小花痴+奸细。  
泷泽秀明是没时间过来好奇的，他知道今井翼有事情瞒着他，不过今井翼在他眼皮下也出不了什么事情，再加上这个日子，泷泽秀明这种极其聪慧的人又怎么会猜不到一二？于是他只是放今井翼自己去做，保持适当的距离感对现在的他俩格外重要，他也能感受到今井翼偶尔对于他的靠近会像炸毛猫咪一般吓一跳然后躲得远远，所以还是慢慢地一步步来吧，毕竟每天睡在今井翼隔壁的房间……他也是会严重失眠的啊……  
此时的楼下：  
——“啊……少爷真可爱~”  
——“你第一天知道少爷可爱？”  
——“本来觉得只是皮相可爱嘛~现在觉得萌え~”  
——“闭嘴闭嘴，你看少爷的翘臀~”  
风间俊介发誓他只是来这里向泷泽秀明汇报工作的，可是这种明显花痴的声音和露骨的评价，真的没法装自己听不见啊……他一歪头就看到刚开始发芽抽条的树篱和一团团绿植背后藏身的他们自家兄弟们，平时一个个凶神恶煞拽的二五八万，此时却一个个仿佛情窦初开的校园剧甲乙丙丁般捧着自己的一颗纯纯少男/少女心隔着窗户痴痴地望向今井翼的身影。拜托……这个天气为什么没人提醒少爷把窗户关上……风间俊介在内心暗暗吐槽，不过也难怪，自从上次今井翼代班出任了一下堂主，一下子在兄弟们心中人气大涨，明显有要超过泷泽秀明的趋势。毕竟比起一直冰冷冷人鬼不侵的泷泽秀明，今井翼这样时而气场全开时而呆萌贤惠的才更让人心动吧。睿智的头脑、超强的行动力、冷静的性格，以最快的速度整理好各个分部的破烂事让泷翼堂的损失降到了最低，另一方面又不动声色地找到了叛徒并且干净利落的清理门户，还顺藤摸瓜找到了幕后主使；更不要说那些听说了“玉面罗刹”传说和亲眼见到今井翼难得出手利落漂亮的兄弟……在他们绘声绘色的渲染下，今井翼俨然成为了堂中新的男神，可盐可甜上得厅堂下得厨房还是正统继承人的黄金血液，麻麻我真的可以！！  
一脑补兄弟（痴汉）们的OS，风间俊介就觉得头痛，你们怕不是没问过泷泽秀明手里的刀，要知道那个人当年浴血的模样可是吓得还是少年的他们四个缩在一起做了一个月的噩梦，“八王子的鬼”，不对，是“八王子的恶鬼”真的是名不虚传。“你们，闲的难受？活都做完了？今天想和谁过过招？我去找山P和斗真来招呼招呼各位？”风间俊介难得拿出威严来一声吼，吓得蹲在墙角的树下的花丛后面的瞬间作鸟兽散，开玩笑，谁不知道山斗那两口子在吵架，本来就是专攻格斗的生田大佬和近几年拼命开始练习近身战的山下老大，他们可想多活两年呢，万一伤到山下老大……那可是堂主和少爷的宝贝……原来堂主的武力值就够爆表了，现在这么看，要是少爷真的动手怕是堂主也占不到便宜吧……可怕可怕快点跑走~~风间俊介看了看那些四处散去的身影无奈的摇了摇头，转身进屋。今井翼正趴在厨房桌子上写写画画，听到脚步声连忙把本子藏到身下，机警地抬起头四下望望，仿佛一只保护领地的大型猫科动物；他在看到风间俊介的瞬间舒了口气，开心地招呼道：“风Pon你来找泷泽？要喝咖啡吗？”摇了摇头走过来：“翼君，现在天气还冷，还是关上窗户小心感冒的好。”“哦，好哦。”今井翼无辜地歪了歪头，中山优马立马走过去关上窗户，他不明所以地看了看窗下还留守的几个人，转头刚想问今井翼；风间俊介连忙说：“我去看看泷泽君要不要换杯茶。”“啊，哦，你把这壶拿上去，我都煮好了你们慢慢喝，这是点心~”递给风间俊介一只大托盘，今井翼看着自家后辈一脸的无奈痛苦终于忍不住笑出来：“哈哈哈，优马你帮帮他~”果然还是自己的后辈欺负起来最有趣了~至于泷泽秀明在吃到今井翼（拿来练手的）手制点心激动到被呛到咳嗽的事情，我们就暂且按下不表~  
在今井翼自以为的小动作中和泷泽秀明的装傻充愣下，日子不紧不慢地来到了泷泽秀明生日的当天。那天早晨，泷泽秀明照例走的很早去处理事务，今井翼却难得的在他出门前跳了起来，连衣服都顾不得穿露着两条大长腿就跑下楼，总算在门口拽住了泷泽秀明，不对，是直接扑进了对方怀里。“少爷有什么事情？”泷泽秀明打量着今井翼的装扮略略皱眉，只穿着睡衣的上衣，略长的衣摆擦过臀部，若隐若现的风情，还能隐约看到下面白色的胖次，一双大长腿，纤细的脚踝，赤足站在地毯上的模样，泷泽秀明觉得自己能呼吸就算定力不错，今井翼头发凌乱面色泛红，他抓着泷泽秀明的外套结结巴巴：“那个……你晚上能不能早点回来？我……我有事情……”“好，知道了。”泷泽秀明利落地答应，今天晚上，他确实也准备好了惊喜给今井翼，他抓起沙发上的毛毯把今井翼从头裹到脚，直接扛起来大踏步扔回二楼的床上，今井翼刚揉着头发想抱怨对方粗鲁，却被泷泽秀明微凉的手为他套拖鞋的动作吓到：“喂……你干嘛？！”“天气冷，出门多穿一点。”泷泽秀明套好拖鞋转身准备下楼：“少爷不用着急，我会慢慢的听少爷说话。”“我怕追不上你吗……”今井翼小小声抱怨着甩掉拖鞋把自己缩回被子里，“我一直在少爷身后，少爷一转身就能看到。”他这样承诺着，全然不顾今井翼把脸埋在被子里发烧，不过这时的他俩还没想到，今晚注定是一场撕心裂肺的告白。  
泷泽秀明此时心急如焚，时间已经接近午夜，他答应了少爷要早些回家，可是谁能想到今天他手下的弟兄们要集体为他庆生，一群人喝了一摊不行还要去续摊，泷泽秀明又不好扫兴，他想打电话给今井翼可是觉得不妥，犹犹豫豫反反复复居然连手机都被晃到没电；总算是在大家都喝的迷糊的时候跟屋良朝幸说明了情况，然后便被赶了回来。他匆匆走到门口，中山优马正魂不守舍的坐在门前，看见他，眼神里满是委屈和愤怒。“少爷呢？”泷泽秀明内心心急如焚，表面上却不动声色。“你还好意思问？！”中山优马真的很愤怒，翼君为了他的生日筹划了很久，一张菜单写写画画还要偷偷摸摸，结果他就这样？！答应了少爷的事情都做不到，中山优马第一次觉得泷泽秀明这个男人也没什么了不起，真不明白翼君怎么愿意为这种人付出一切！“听着，我很抱歉，所以请让我进去，我亲自去和少爷说明情况。”泷泽秀明无法面对少年人的愤怒，这孩子确实有些像少爷，若是16岁的今井翼跟自己这样发脾气……泷泽秀明无法想象，现在房间里面的今井翼，又会有多么的愤怒呢。“进不去，少爷刚才把我们都赶出来了，他自己一个人在里面不知道在做什么。”中山优马摇摇头，他对泷泽秀明没有任何好感，可是翼君却是他现在最为尊敬和喜爱的人。泷泽秀明点了点头，吩咐所有人今晚都去前院休息，不许来打扰他们，然后拉了下门——果然没拉动，不过泷泽秀明是有办法的，他掏出一把小巧的钥匙，轻易就打开了门中门；这道门上的暗门也是他设计的，至于钥匙……自然也只有他俩有。  
不过进入房间，今井翼的模样怕是比愤怒更让他来的心痛：房间里没有开灯，今井翼一个人坐在桌子边，大大的多层蛋糕被戳的七零八落，月光洒在他的脸庞上，神情淡漠直视着窗外，若不是他手里的叉子还在动，泷泽秀明怕是以为今井翼做了个人偶在这里。听到脚步声，今井翼转过头来，他在看到泷泽秀明的瞬间笑了出来，那种笑容，让泷泽秀明也觉得毛骨悚然，那个笑容显然是堆出来的，是一种比痛哭还要难看的笑容：“你回来了。”是陈述句，没有任何的惊讶，他显然是知道只有泷泽秀明才能来到这里。“那……那个……”泷泽秀明有些结巴，他的手不自觉在裤子上蹭了蹭，“兄弟们突然要给我庆生……就……对不起。”“喝了不少，不过你还真厉害，”今井翼歪头笑了笑，“还能这么清醒。”他瞄到泷泽秀明手上的手环，慢慢走过来，捧起泷泽秀明的手细细端详，“真好看，生日礼物？”“不……不是……”泷泽秀明不知道该怎么回答，这样的今井翼他从未见过，淡漠中隐藏着强大的气场，仿佛月夜下的鬼魅般摄人心魄，让人不得不乖乖听命于他——“玉面罗刹”，名不虚传。“是就是，我还能不许你收礼物是怎么样？”今井翼半靠在餐桌边，“本来啊，我也是看上了这个，不过可惜，被人抢先了，但是还好，这个的主人，还是你啊……”他失魂般的摇了摇头，“真好啊……还是你啊……”他这样重复道，“喜欢吗？很喜欢吧。”泷泽秀明吞了吞口水，他不知道该怎么回答。今井翼却替他说了下去：“自然是喜欢的，比起自己做的家常便饭，当然是世界上独一无二的手环更配得起你。”“不，不是这样的。”泷泽秀明上前了一步，想抓住今井翼，今井翼却往后撤了一步，他不小心撞到椅子，整个人跌坐在椅子上，他没有抬头看泷泽秀明，而是一直盯着他的左手，喃喃着：“真好啊……”泷泽秀明还想说什么，今井翼却突然推开他冲向洗手间，泷泽秀明连忙跟过去，门却被今井翼锁上了，他焦急地抓着门把：“少爷，开开门！”“拜托……不要进来……”伴随着呕吐的声音，今井翼哀求道，“我不想让你看到，我这副模样……”嫉妒着自己的伙伴，因为无望的爱而泪流满面，狼狈不堪的自己的模样，拜托你，永远都不要看到。  
泷泽秀明听到今井翼的话，默默在门前站了下，选择去厨房为对方准备一杯热水放在茶几上。今井翼呕了很久，这也难怪，那么大的一个蛋糕他自己吃掉了足足2/3，他本来就不喜甜食，又一贯胃不好，此时的暴饮暴食完全是在宣泄心情，这样的结果，也是自己活该，今井翼哂笑。他挣扎着想要爬起来，可无奈呕了许久，他实在是没有气力了，也许是心里吧……他也不愿意去细想。泷泽秀明一直守在门外，听到里面没声音了，他敲了两下门问到：“少爷，我可以进来吗？”“拜托你了。”今井翼回应道。泷泽秀明一进来吓了一大跳，今井翼瘫在马桶边的模样让他心惊，然而即使是这样，今井翼也拒绝了他的怀抱，只是客气的拜托他扶自己到洗手池边，然后自己撑在池子边清洗。泷泽秀明站在一旁手足无措，他担心着今井翼这副模样，也知道一切的问题都来源于他自己，但是偏偏，他什么都说不出口。  
等泷泽秀明扶着今井翼坐回到沙发上，才鼓起勇气问到：“我饿了……能吃少爷准备的晚饭吗？”“晚饭？你想多了。”今井翼仍旧低着头，手里抱着那杯热水慢啄，他骗了泷泽秀明，一桌子饭菜此刻完好的安置在冰箱里，但是他觉得着实没什么意义要去吃那些残羹冷炙了。泷泽秀明“哦”了一声，站起身准备去拿餐桌上的蛋糕。“别去！”今井翼突然吼了起来，泷泽秀明愣了一下回头看着他，他却并没有看向泷泽秀明，而是软了声音哀求道：“拜托你……不要去……”拜托了，不要再在我已经破碎的尊严上划上一刀了。“我……我只是……”泷泽秀明扔下手里的碟子，回来蹲在今井翼面前，我只是不想辜负了你的心意。今井翼挪开了一些位置，默不作声趴在扶手上，泷泽秀明也不知道说什么，他不敢再往跟前凑，只好沉默的坐回了沙发上，过了许久，今井翼哑着声音开了口：“泷泽……有没有想过，去看看外面的世界呢？”“没有。”这是实话，原来的泷泽秀明和现在的泷泽秀明，都很目标明确，为了自己的目标，他是自愿留在这里的，更何况现在，他还有了这么多兄弟。“如果我给你这个机会，你愿意出去走走吗？”今井翼继续追问。泷泽秀明觉得不对劲：“少爷要赶我走？”他慌了神，往前凑近了些：“我做错了事情请少爷惩罚我。”但是千万千万，请不要让我离开你的身边。“不是的，你别紧张啊。”今井翼依然枕在扶手上，声音闷闷的：“我只是在想啊，泷泽这么多年都很辛苦，而且算是我强迫的吧，做了这么个堂主，不明不白的。”他终于转过脸来看着泷泽秀明：“泷泽难道没想过吗，作为一个普通人，远离这种打打杀杀的生活，有自己的爱人，还有自己血脉的孩子，一家人其乐融融，那该是多么美好啊。”“我不需要，做这些事情，都是我心甘情愿，少爷半分都没有强迫过我。”标准的忠犬式回答。“那如果，我说其实你可以带着自己想带的人走呢？那些你喜欢的人。什么山P啊，屋良啊，你会愿意去体验吗？”“少爷这是怎么了？”泷泽秀明莫名的心慌，他终于还是凑到了今井翼旁边，两个人只隔一步之遥。“没什么啊，我只是想，现在的我，能给泷泽什么样的礼物呢，对不对？想了半天啊，我好像只能给你——自由。”  
“我不要什么自由。”泷泽秀明的声音里，隐隐带了些怒意，“我哪里做的不好，少爷直说就好了，打骂责罚我都担着。”但是让我离开你这样的话，请你千万不要说。“不不不，”今井翼连连摇头，“泷泽什么都做的很好啊，无论是治理泷翼堂，还是对我，都无可挑剔。”可是你太好了，这份好偏偏让我的心痛得无法呼吸。“说起来啊，好像是我一直都在依赖泷泽呢，给泷泽找了不少麻烦。”今井翼若有所思，“那不然这样，既然泷泽这么喜欢这里，干脆我就离开好了，这样的话这里就能名正言顺的叫做‘泷泽堂’，也省的总被人问什么谁是真的堂主啊这样。而我呢，”他的眼睛突然明亮了些，“我就可以作为‘今井翼’这个个体，离开这里，去体验外面的生活了啊。”在街头跳弗朗明哥，做喜欢的料理下厨给自己吃，然后某天无声无息的消失在野外，那时候泷泽会为自己难过吗，也许不会吧，他大概只会觉得，自己为什么连死都要给自己找麻烦吧。“少爷一个人会遇到危险的，我愿意和少爷一起。”泷泽秀明听明白了，今井翼这是下定了决心要离开自己了，可是被舍弃的自己，要到哪里去呢？“不了，”今井翼摇了摇头，“泷泽，也许这是我唯一能给予你的了，那就是自由，彻底的让你摆脱今井家的束缚，彻底让你摆脱今井翼的束缚，你可以思考一下，到底哪一种更令你期待。”他稍微考虑了下，“明天告诉我答案吧，这之间我会收拾好行李的，不管哪种抉择，对你来说，都会是一个新的开始。”他顿了顿，补充道：“生日意味着新生，新的一年，总要有新的开始对吧。泷泽，晚安了。”今井翼站起来朝着楼上走去，“生日快乐，さよなら。”泷泽秀明没有回应，今井翼叹了口气，我相信你只是暂时的冲击，等到了明天，你就会发现，没有我你会有多么的轻松和愉悦，而我，也能带着对你的心情，永远地留在那看不到你的地方。  
而泷泽秀明完全没有今井翼以为的轻松和愉悦，他只觉得心上像是被插了无数把钝刀，有人正在慢慢地把那些刀刃抽出来，那种在心上来回磨蹭的刺痛感，第一次让他有些支撑不住了，他受过很严重的伤，也曾有过与死神面对面的时刻，可直至这一刻他才明白那种垂死的无力感；而他竟然连捂住胸口的气力都没有，只是愣愣的任由自己的心痛到麻木。少爷不要他了……他连守护他站在一边看着他幸福的资格都没有了，他不敢问今井翼，难道你已经讨厌我到如此地步了吗，无论如何你都不想和我共处一室了吗？原来这一天等待着他的是这样的消息，泷泽秀明多希望自己能跳过这一天，这样明天睁开眼，他还能偷看少爷的睡颜，听着少爷叽叽喳喳在自己耳边说话，对自己甜甜的笑。  
今井翼走的很缓慢，他第一次知道了小美人鱼的感受，为什么每走一步都会觉得像走在刀子上？因为那刀子不是扎在身上，而是扎在心里，每一步他都觉得鲜血如注，他要离开泷泽了，从此以后他连见他的资格都没有了，可是这又怎么样呢，只要他能获得幸福，自己又有什么所谓呢？我这世上唯一的亲人，友人，还有我爱的人，祝你幸福。今井翼慢慢地扶着扶手往楼梯上走，他走得那样慢，仿佛不扶住什么他就没有力气继续走下去，从说完那句话，他一眼都没有看泷泽秀明。泷泽秀明就那样注视着他的背影，大脑一片空白，他也不知道是什么驱使着他站起身来，几步跨上台阶，直接揽住今井翼的腰把对方惯在了墙上；当然，他护住了对方的头。  
今井翼被泷泽秀明的突袭显然吓了一跳，可没等他反应过来，就有什么封住了他的嘴，是泷泽秀明的嘴唇——干燥的，带着酒气和烟草气息的，男人的味道，直接凑了过来。今井翼愣愣的没有张口，泷泽秀明也没有深一步的想法，他只是在今井翼的嘴唇上反复碾压，这期间两个人都没有闭眼，直直的望到了对方眼底那些复杂的情绪。大概过了三十秒，也许是三分钟，今井翼的脑子还迟钝的时候，泷泽秀明已经离开了他的嘴唇，手臂却还将他箍在自己的势力范围内。今井翼盯着泷泽秀明，对方的眼睛里都是他看不懂的哀伤，那样深厚的伤痛他从未见过，但是却又那么安静，就像一把沉默的刀子扎在今井翼心里。为什么要哀伤呢，为什么你会难过呢，明明是应该我在难过的啊……你不会开心的嘛……他这样想着，手却带着眷恋抚上了对方的脸颊：泷泽的眼睛初看便像银河般深邃，里面寥落无数星子闪烁；划过他挺立的鼻梁，日本的大卫像怕是也不为过；刚刚吻过自己的薄唇，姑且让他在心中把那当做一个吻吧；白皙的皮肤，眼角偶尔出现的笑纹，额头的伤疤……今井翼突然觉得不舍，他试探着把双手环过泷泽秀明的脖子，见对方没有拒绝，便趴在对方肩膀上咬着嘴唇啜泣起来，果然，我还是无法放下。  
泷泽秀明安静地站在那里任由今井翼抚摸，眼睛瞬也不瞬盯着今井翼的面容，他多想把对方刻进自己心里，这样也许他还能带着这颗心活下去，他感受到今井翼的拥抱，今井翼抖动的身躯告诉他对方在哭，为什么要哭泣呢少爷，我多想为你分担一些。他这样想着，紧紧地扣住今井翼的腰，把他尽力的揉进自己的身体里，这样也许我们就能永不分离。今井翼被泷泽秀明的动作感染，他知道对方并没有讨厌他，他终于崩溃一般的紧紧搂住对方的脖子哭出声来：“泷泽……泷泽……求你……”别离开我好不好……泷泽秀明像是感应到了什么，他嘶哑着嗓子告白道：“少爷……拜托你……无论去哪里都好，请你不要赶我走好不好……”“泷泽……我不要离开你……别离开我好不好……呜……”今井翼第一次听到泷泽秀明的心声，他也同时崩溃着告白了自己的心意。“少爷乖，我不离开少爷……少爷拿枪对着我我也不会走的……我这辈子都只想守着少爷……”这样回应着对方，泷泽秀明心里的石头终于落下，他把今井翼往上托了托，直接抱着对方走进了卧室。  
今井翼还在哭，这一晚上他的情绪过分大起大落，加上之前多年间的不安和恐惧，一股脑的宣泄出来，他抓着泷泽秀明的袖子不肯让对方离开，泷泽秀明自然也不想离开今井翼，无奈对方哭猫一样脸上全是泪痕，他看了看自己的衣服觉得不太卫生，便伸长了手臂想去够床头的餐巾纸给今井翼擦脸，然而高估了自己身高的泷泽堂主成功地跌在今井翼身上，还顺便打翻了纸巾盒。今井翼看到扑在自己身上看起来难得不器用的泷泽堂主，终于露出了今晚第一个真心的笑容，“哈哈哈泷泽你~”泷泽秀明自觉地捡起纸巾，一边给今井翼细细地擦脸一边温柔的看着他，看到今井翼不好意思起来。然而今井翼的不好意思并没有持续很久，泷泽秀明捧着他的脸看了看似乎擦干净了，居然又把自己的嘴唇凑了上来，这一次，他记得闭眼了。感受到泷泽秀明的温柔，今井翼也随之闭上眼睛，静静地享受这个饱含怜惜和安慰的吻。  
等到两个人的嘴唇依依不舍地分开，今井翼一双会说话的眼睛温和而迷茫的盯着泷泽秀明，他在等，等一个答案。泷泽秀明被这样的眼神瞧得心烦意乱，便转过头去。今井翼以为他要离开，眼睛里便失去了光彩：果然是自己误会了吧；可是泷泽秀明并没有想走的意思，他只是没法面对今井翼的眼神，但是有些话，他觉得自己不得不说出口，而他心里也准备好了迎接最坏的可能：“那……那个……少爷……不，翼，”今井翼见他没走，咬了咬嘴唇紧张了起来，“嗯，我在。”“我有句话……想说很久了……”泷泽秀明觉得自己的心跳声此刻如擂鼓，大概是跳到了200以上吧，“我已经喜欢你很久很久了……是那种……就想一辈子守护你，只守护你今井翼一个人的那种喜欢……我不知道……你能不能……理解……”“不理解。”今井翼听到这句话来了精神，他整个人扒过来贴在泷泽秀明背上：“我说我不理解。”泷泽秀明本来就白皙，此时更是整个人从脸红到脖子，他吞了吞口水，只好接着问：“少爷……少爷哪里不理解。”“叫我的名字。”今井翼故意贴在他耳边说话，害得泷泽秀明差点想直接按到今井翼完成自己多年间梦里的场景，“翼……翼……想问什么……”“你喜欢我，是因为我姓今井？因为你家族答应了要永远守护我家族？”“不是，因为你是翼。”摇摇头，他从未在乎身份，只是认定了这个人是他的命中注定。很好，“那你对我的情感，和对山P，对屋良他们一样？”“当然不一样。山P是儿子，屋良是兄弟。”虽然觉得很奇怪，这有什么好比较的，泷泽秀明还是老老实实的说道。“只喜欢我一个吗？这辈子？”这个问题最重要了。“我不会承诺未知的事情，什么永远，未来，但是我这条命，这颗心，都只想给你一个人。”“噗，”今井翼笑了起来，“我说了好多次，你的命，你的心，我都拿着没用。”他凑在泷泽秀明脸边盯着他俊朗的侧颜，“不如留着他们，好好地爱我吧。”“少爷不这么说，我也会的。”还是没改口。今井翼知道，泷泽秀明心里还有个心结，那么他是应该给对方一颗定心丸了：“泷泽，我也喜欢你，像你对我那样的喜欢，很久很久了你知道吗？”这样温柔地声音炸开在泷泽秀明耳畔，他忍不住直接搂住今井翼的腰，让对方面对面坐在自己的大腿上，声音发颤的问到：“是真的吗……翼……你真的愿意……喜欢我吗……”“笨蛋，没有愿意不愿意，我早就……早就……”今井翼羞的说不下去了，泷泽秀明知道他一贯好面子，今天这副模样若不是只在自己面前，他是绝对不会展现的，他急切地扣住今井翼的后脑，笨拙地把嘴唇贴在今井翼的额头上，然后是眼皮，鼻尖，嘴唇，这次的他俩终于张开了口，任由对方掠夺自己口腔中的空气，双双陷入被褥之中。  
经过一个长长的吻，泷泽秀明放开了今井翼让他自由呼吸，他满眼不舍的注视着今井翼，可是不能再继续了，他真的很怕自己会对今井翼做出些什么，而他认为现在还不是时候，今井翼今天经历的太多了，情绪的大起大落，时间也已经过了零点，他该休息了。他轻轻地给今井翼拉高被子，恢复了一贯的温柔平和：“少爷也累了，今天好好休息吧。”今井翼却显然不想这样结束，不过他又不敢过分调皮，怕破坏了他们俩之间的关系。“那个，泷泽~”这样的声线一出来，泷泽秀明就知道今井翼又在起什么调皮的鬼心思了，不过他已经确定了对方的心意，其他事情他都可以宠着对方，大不了就是再和他一起折腾出去，之前他俩也不是没有过，半夜去马拉松，凌晨跑去迪士尼跨年，刚拿到驾照就带他开车跑去看海，什么疯狂的事情他都陪他做过，于是他温柔的回应：“怎么了？”顺手揉揉对方的头发，很多年都不敢这样触碰，怕自己心里的草长得太快，最终会吞噬掉这片海洋。“泷泽你看哦，第一个生日礼物被我毁掉了，第二个呢，我看你也不喜欢，”对方摇摇头，表示自己真的不喜欢，“那不如……我再送你一份怎么样？”“这有什么重要的，翼什么都不给我也是开心的。”泷泽秀明不以为意。“哎呦你听我说完的呀！”今井翼急了，小爷好不容易鼓起的勇气，你是不是要给我拍回来！咬一口咬一口，想了想舍不得，只得小小的用泷泽秀明的手掌磨磨牙，对方蜷了蜷手指陪着他玩，他便继续说了下去：“你看哦，这么深更半夜我也没有别的找给你，不如我把自己送给你你觉得怎么样？”  
泷泽秀明没回应，今井翼觉得自己大概是玩过了，大概对方还没想到这些吧，自己真的太急切了吧……想要留住对方的心情……今井翼觉得又羞又气，就推了推泷泽秀明道：“好了好了我说着玩的，你走吧我睡了，晚安。”说着他就要往被子里钻，可是没想到，被子却被对方掀开了，泷泽秀明另一手撑在今井翼的身侧，压着嗓子道：“少爷……今井家的家训，可是有一条‘言出必行不得出尔反尔’啊……少爷可还记得……”今井翼看着泷泽秀明的眼神突然变得犀利，感觉心里有点毛毛的，好像自己是被野兽盯上的猎物，“我不记得！你……你你你你回去睡觉！”今井翼的手慌张地推上对方的胸肌，却被对方整个按入被子堆中：“少爷骗人……明明还记得……还吃我豆腐……少爷可要负责……”  
今井翼还没来得及开口，泷泽秀明的吻就气势汹汹而下，这次的吻和刚才的都不同，那么的急切，带着浓烈的占有欲，他吻得那样深重，舌头扫过今井翼的牙关勾起他的舌，仿佛要把今井翼整个人吞入腹中——而他也确实这样做了。今井翼一直觉得泷泽秀明是不缺乏荷尔蒙的：年少时他们一起，对方总是穿件白衬衣或者白T恤，把刘海全部梳上去露出线条流畅的肌肉，那样的他在阳光下的笑容，无论在何处都令男男女女心动；而自从接管了泷翼堂，那样张扬的泷泽渐渐消失了，他穿起了规矩的三件套，内敛又谦逊，和阳光下的少年判若两人，而今天，今井翼又感受到了那灼热的荷尔蒙，引得他全身都在发烫。“嗯！今井翼感受到来自耳根处的刺痛，”惊得他弓起背差点想跳起来，却被对方压着没有办法，泷泽秀明的声音低沉地响起在他耳边：“少爷很不专心……不满意？”泷泽秀明的低音炮是今井翼的杀招，听到就会忍不住，对方似乎感受到了今井翼的变化，伸手轻揉他下身已经鼓起来的一块：“可少爷的这里，不是很喜欢我吗？”“别……别揉……泷泽……”伸手环住对方的脖子把自己更贴近一点，任由对方的唇齿从自己的耳垂到了脖子，泷泽秀明腾出一只手去解自己的衬衣扣子，还不忘询问今井翼道：“少爷是自己脱掉，还是要我服侍，还是今天……”他揉着小小翼的手上故意加重了一点力气，弄得今井翼娇喘连连：“你……啊……欺负我……”“属下怎敢。”这样带着明显上下级的称呼出现在床事之间，今井翼只觉得更加羞涩：“你哪里不敢……你欺负我的事情还少吗……”水汪汪的大眼睛盯着泷泽秀明，盯得他心烦意乱，仿佛对方还是初见时那个咧开嘴冲他傻笑的小煤球儿，这样想着，他手里的动作真的停了，试图想离开今井翼，却被对方勾住脖子不得动弹：“你又想退缩，泷泽；我爱你，所以我不后悔，但是你能不能告诉我，你真的能不能奋不顾身的像我这样爱着你呢，哪怕只有今晚？”泷泽秀明身上背负着太多的期待和责任，他又是个极其重情义的人，如果不是今天今井翼在他心上插了一刀，怕是他这辈子也只会傻傻守护，但是这远远不是今井翼想要的。泷泽秀明注视着今井翼的双眼，爱他，这个人从小就在这样说，少时他嬉笑着勾着自己说“我最喜欢泷泽了”，现在他告诉他：“我爱你”；这样的他，令他如何不深爱呢？“我爱你，翼，这世界上我只爱你，这辈子都是，我只是怕……”就因为太过爱你，我才怕你会受伤，你会后悔，“不过既然翼说了……那我就做一把真正的恶鬼……”重新贴上来托住对方的头吮吻，泷泽秀明的衬衣已经不知所踪，今井翼偷瞄了一眼对方解裤子的动作，脸上发热，不过他还是依着自己的内心也脱下了自己的衬衣，背心想要脱下的时候对方却已经咬住了自己的锁骨：“翼……让我来……”带着情欲的声线，称呼的变化让今井翼知道泷泽秀明已经想开了，他索性摊平，任由对方动作：“你轻一点哦。”  
泷泽秀明“嗯”的应了一声，他卷起今井翼的背心，顺着对方的脖颈一路向下，舌尖轻挑今井翼的一颗茱萸，今井翼感到痒，便呻吟着想躲开，只是泷泽秀明抱着他不能动弹，泷泽秀明见今井翼的茱萸已经挺立，就变本加厉含住那颗，手指安抚般的揉捻着另一颗，“别急，”他含混道。今井翼被他的动作弄得呻吟出不了声，只好把手指插进他的发间由他动作。泷泽秀明把两颗都玩弄到红肿挺立，又恋恋不舍地拿脸蹭了蹭，才将唇舌流连于对方平坦的腹部，在肚脐那里打个旋，没有脱掉今井翼的内裤，而是直接用舌头舔弄着肿胀；今井翼自然是吃不消的：方才泷泽秀明在用唇舌玩弄他的茱萸时，手掌已经解开他的裤子隔着内裤安抚着小小翼，此时他的内裤前端已经湿掉了。“泷泽……你能不能……快……唔！”今井翼刚想催促，就被小小翼被包裹进温柔口腔的动作吓了一跳，“脏……”他声音软下来，泷泽秀明显然很了解如何让他舒服，他的舌头从前端开始舔弄，整个柱身都被细细安抚，他的手掌带着薄茧揉捏着小小翼的两颗，今井翼毕竟是从未有过这样的体验，被刺激的居然射了出来，泷泽秀明一愣，津液竟然尽数被他吃进了口中。“啊……”今井翼有些慌张，他想要去够纸巾为对方擦拭，没想到泷泽秀明却毫不在意，直勾勾看着今井翼，然后把津液全部吞了下去。“你……变态……”今井翼知道他是故意给自己看到，忍不住又羞又怒，泷泽秀明却凑上来给了他一个轻吻，手也移上了他的翘臀揉捏，哑着嗓子道：“少爷无处不是甜美，而爱美之心人皆有之，我哪里是变态。”“巧嘴滑舌。”今井翼嗔道，他知道泷泽秀明平日里在外面也是极其善辩之人，只是对着自己，他总是诚惶诚恐多番退让，如今这也是露出了本性，“少爷，在床上不能叫男人快，少爷知道的吧。”今井翼见泷泽秀明的头已经移到自己的胯下，脸红得更加厉害，他把头埋在枕头里说道：“随你怎么样，在床上话还这么多。”泷泽秀明不再回话，今井翼的小穴泛着嫩红色，仿佛一朵娇弱的小花碰不得，他试探着戳了一根手指，那里便收缩着想躲开，泷泽秀明咬了咬牙伸出舌头舔弄了起来，今井翼这下惊得直接坐了起来：“你这是在干什么？！”泷泽秀明一脸无辜：“没有润滑，我怕你疼……我看都是这样的……”“你……你……”今井翼又羞又气，“抽屉里有我用的护手霜，你不用……”“我想伺候少爷，第一次，我希望你记得的都是我。”泷泽秀明十分直白，他对今井翼的独占欲早就超过了自己的控制，此刻更甚罢了。“泷泽，你亲亲我。”今井翼张开手臂，泷泽秀明顺从的爬过去深深地吻着他，今井翼抓着泷泽秀明的手指想给自己润滑，却被泷泽秀明躲开，“我来。”他这次俯下身去从舌尖出入今井翼的小穴，今井翼难耐地抓紧身下床单，小小翼却再次精神起来，小穴也开始流出透明的液体，泷泽秀明见小穴已经打开，便用舌头去安抚小小翼，手指试探着刺入今井翼的小穴，一根，两根，今井翼摇了摇头，叫到：“你不要管，直接进来。”小穴一直在收缩，里面瘙痒难耐，泷泽秀明知道今井翼这是真心难受，他也难受得很，他拉下自己的内裤，用自己的那根蹭了蹭小小翼，便将自己的那根抵在今井翼的穴口，把他的腿更分开了些，他刚插进去，就遭到了强烈的反抗，小穴紧的不行，泷泽秀明只得可怜兮兮地：“少爷……进不去……你骗人……”在床上扮猪吃老虎？今井翼翻了个白眼，他尽力放松，泷泽秀明又往里顶了一点，今井翼这次直接疼的叫了出来：“不行……好疼……”泷泽秀明一下子手足无措起来，他试探着问：“要不……”“我来。”今井翼直接推倒泷泽秀明坐在他胯间：“你以为就你厉害？”这是要反攻？泷泽秀明也蒙了，今井翼半躺在他身上，试探着把自己的小穴往小小明上面压，不忘责怪道：“你怎么这么大……”他也是第一次见泷泽秀明的分身，伸手忍不住撸了两下那个巨物，泷泽秀明倒吸一口气，按住今井翼的手，他可不想今井翼今晚真的出血，破处要出血可是腐朽观念，他还是希望少爷今天能开心。今井翼翻个身趴在泷泽秀明身上，直接把翘臀对着他，自己贴下身去安抚小小明，泷泽秀明的小小明很大，今井翼一张嘴根本吞不下去，他只得学着之前看到的在小小明的柱身上舔弄，泷泽秀明看着那圆翘的臀瓣在自己面前，忍不住又伸出舌头去舔弄今井翼的小穴，今井翼哪里受得住他多次这样，口中又含着男人的巨物，他直接就这样被弄射了，津液洒在了泷泽秀明的胸膛上。今井翼眼泪汪汪满脸潮红看了一眼泷泽秀明，低下头不甘示弱得又舔又吸小小明，泷泽秀明本来就是禁欲许久，此时一大意也射了今井翼一脸。他慌忙想要直起身，今井翼却用臀蹭了蹭他：“好了，我扳回一城，干正事。”他转回刚才的体位，两腿打开在泷泽秀明头侧，泷泽秀明甚至能看到他穴口滴下的透明液体，小小明并没有因为刚才发泄过而有丝毫懈怠，今井翼半躺在他身上对准了坐下去，也许是有了液体润滑，这次进去了一半，今井翼试探着动了动，泷泽秀明本来就被卡着难受，此刻更加难以忍受，他说了句：“得罪少爷了。”便挺腰上顶，直接完全没入了今井翼的身体里，今井翼“啊”了一声，泷泽秀明却开始一进一出的动作，他把今井翼抱在怀里上下顶弄，手里不住地安抚着今井翼的小小翼，舌头也流连在对方的胸膛。今井翼随着泷泽秀明的动作起伏，他勾住泷泽秀明的脖子，扭动着臀部，泷泽秀明每次都擦过他最深的地方，让他难过得脚趾都不自禁蜷起。今井翼勾着泷泽秀明往后倒，两个人一起陷在被子中，方便泷泽秀明更加用力的操干他，今井翼呜咽着，泷泽秀明啄着他的唇问：“刚才那个姿势不舒服？”今井翼摇摇头，刚才那样他像是一根浮木般只能抓住泷泽秀明，任他为所欲为，这样的不安感让他有些恐惧。泷泽秀明以为他只是害羞，也不多说话便继续大力进攻起来，每次都撞进今井翼的最深处，肉体交合的啪啪声音伴着水渍让房间的气氛更加暧昧诡异，“泷泽……泷泽……”今井翼呼唤着对方的名字，终于承受不住射了出来，泷泽秀明也大力抽插了几次，把自己的精华洒在了今井翼的身体里。高潮后的余韵让两个人都有些失神，今井翼缓了一会儿，直到泷泽秀明的手掌摸上自己汗湿的额头才神智恢复，他呆呆地摸了摸男人刚刚留下液体的地方说道：“这要是个女子……也就怀孕了吧……”泷泽秀明不在意的哼了一声，接口道：“可是我只想留在你的身体里，永远也不要出来。”“不害臊。”今井翼白了他一眼，却在和他眼神接触上的时候情不自禁地又开始接吻，然后自然而然的被泷泽秀明把一条腿架在了自己的肩膀上开始插弄，比刚才的姿势好像又深入了些，泷泽秀明已经发现了今井翼的敏感点，便向着那一点努力进攻，今井翼两手不知道抓在哪里，只得在男人面前自己抚慰自己的茱萸，这样活色生香的景象更刺激了泷泽秀明，他索性抓住今井翼的手去安慰小小翼，今井翼完全沉沦于欲望中，在泷泽秀明的面前竟然就这样前后夹击上了高潮，然后被男人翻了过来将枕头垫在腹部以背入式玩弄直到泷泽秀明高潮在今井翼体内。  
今井翼的神智涣散直到被热水冲刷身体才有些恢复，泷泽秀明很自然的探过手指想为他清理，却被今井翼躲开：“我自己来。”他咬了咬嘴唇，要是男人的手指进来，他怕是又会起反应，自己什么时候变成这样了，今井翼在心中唾骂自己。泷泽秀明也没有动作，他只是蹲在今井翼身边悠悠然看着对方清理，今井翼羞的别过头去，可是越是这样越是觉得身后的目光异常炙热，他打开自己的小穴，引着液体流出来，热水一波波儿流进他身体，手指也敏感了起来，今井翼忍不住轻吟一声，泷泽秀明的手指却已经探了过来：“还是我来伺候少爷吧。”他这样说着，整个人也坐入浴缸同今井翼对视，胯下的物体也大咧咧的挺立着，今井翼知道他的心思，撑着自己要坐在他身上，泷泽秀明怕他身体吃不消，连忙说：“不用的，我用手……”“有我在你还自己用手？”今井翼横了他一眼，“知道我站不起来就帮忙。”刚刚被开发过得身体还很敏感，又在热水中泡软了，此时今井翼半分气力都没有，只是把脚搭在浴缸上整个人靠在泷泽秀明怀里：“随你怎么样，让我怀了你的孩子也行，别放过我。”泷泽秀明本就欲望难消，今井翼又这么说他便不管不顾的顶弄起来，脐橙本来就入得深了许多，今井翼在他怀里的娇吟声更是成了最好的催化剂，索性在浴缸中做了两次才把对方打横抱出浴室。待一切整理好，今井翼早就熟睡在一旁，泷泽秀明心满意足的把今井翼抱进怀里，从此之后这世界上他俩便可以生死相依，泷泽秀明轻轻亲了亲今井翼的额头：“翼，做个好梦。”  
今井翼是在美梦中醒过来的，梦中有泷泽秀明，还有阳光；不过醒来的感觉……可不那么好，今井翼还没醒过神来就觉得眼皮发沉，腰部传来酸痛感，比往日艰苦训练过得痛感更胜十倍，他这么多年也没松懈运动啊……他想伸手去摸，却发现一只手臂横在自己的腰间，手腕上还带着让自己怎么看怎么熟悉的东西，回忆起昨天晚上，今井翼的脸腾地红了，这下他不用去想腰疼原因了……至于眼睛……肯定是昨夜哭肿了，怎么哭的就别问了……  
都怪这个人，越想越生气的今井翼也不管自己和他多年之后难得再次共枕的感情，就想去推那只怎么看怎么生气的手臂，两只手都伸出来，“嘡啷”一声金属相碰的声音让今井翼有些奇怪，等下……这只……今井翼仔细把手臂举到眼前看了看……这怎么看怎么和泷泽秀明手腕上是一对的他没买到的羽毛手环，就带在他的手臂上，什么呀……今井翼有些害羞的想捂脸，这人这是怎么回事！  
扭来扭去扭来扭去，艰难地想转过身去问下对方，却被一只手按住了腰，背上贴过来的热源伴着呼吸喷到他的颈部，低音炮暧昧地响在耳边，今井翼感觉自己脸和身体都热了起来：“昨晚不累么，又哭又闹的，少爷这么精神我会质疑自己的。”“你……”今井翼羞得要命，手肘一下子就打过去，不过没碰到对方就疼得不行，根本举不起来。泷泽秀明一贯知道今井翼敢做不敢当的性格，本来是懒散的等着挨这一下，结果今井翼的动作倒是让他心疼起来，从背后给对方按摩着肩膀，泷泽秀明心疼地说：“不要乱动啊你，昨晚都昏过去了，我多担心你知道吗？”担心你还做，哼，今井翼不说话。泷泽秀明的手顺着肩膀揉到了腰部，今井翼觉得舒服，忍不住哼哼唧唧起来，泷泽秀明却放下了手里的动作，“怎么了？”今井翼不解。“少爷好受了，可我难受着呢；刚才少爷就在蹭。”泷泽秀明贴的近了一点，硬邦邦的东西抵在今井翼的大腿根，今井翼更害羞了，男生起床时候的正常反应，他俩又是昨夜刚刚表白，不过……“你怎么穿了裤子？”泷泽秀明一向裸睡这点众人皆知。“少爷……”无奈着开口，少爷真的特别容易搞错重点啊……“不穿裤子，我怕你会直接把我打下床。”索性在肩膀上蹭一蹭，“你会吗？”  
不说话了，装鸵鸟睡着，泷泽秀明怕人闷在被子里闷坏了就探身去看，结果一抬身不小心碰到，今井翼忍不住呻吟出声：“啊~”泷泽秀明听见这声知道人没事，又起了坏心，伸出手去摸今井翼的小小翼，果然和他想的一样已经精神起来了，泷泽秀明干脆放在手心里揉了揉，今井翼的声音都变了调：“大早晨……你变态……我腰疼……”“我明明是帮少爷解决问题。”一本正经地贴过去含住对方的耳垂，手上加快了动作，今井翼没多久就拔高声音射了出来，然后就被翻过身压在了枕头上；昨晚开拓过的地方还很柔软，泷泽秀明用沾着今井翼体液的手指钻进去一点困难都没有，今井翼整个人埋在枕头里，臀翘的高高任由他动作，泷泽秀明就直接进去律动起来，今井翼情动地呻吟着，泷泽秀明的手伸进睡衣里在他的乳尖上磨挲，唇贴上他的后颈，不停地呼唤着他：“翼……翼……”今井翼想回应他可是发出声音只有断断续续地只言片语，不多时随着泷泽秀明的冲刺，今井翼又一次陷入了梦中。  
泷泽秀明给今井翼洗过澡收拾好，天早就大亮，沉重的窗帘盖住了时间的流淌，不过他现在必须去处理事情，希望能在少爷醒来前回来，他掀开今井翼的刘海，唇瓣在对方的额上流连，每次他其实都不想离开今井翼一分一秒，不过此时更甚罢了。很神奇的是，今井翼在这时睁开了眼睛，他的意识还没有清醒，熟悉的气息就让他张口呼唤出那个名字：“泷泽？”“少爷醒了？”泷泽秀明有点诧异，不过这样的心有灵犀一点通早在他和今井翼身上发生过无数次了，他索性大方的把唇贴在今井翼的额头上，“亲亲。”  
被泷泽秀明抱起来灌下刚叫人送来的热牛乳又躺下，今井翼依然睡眼惺忪，不过手倒是抓着泷泽秀明不放，泷泽秀明知道他有事情想问自己，便拍拍对方的手安慰道：“少爷再睡一觉，我保证会在太阳落山前回来陪少爷吃饭，好吗？”“说话算数？”今井翼的手仍然紧紧揪着泷泽秀明的衣角，昨天的事情他还心有余悸，“我保证。”泷泽秀明的手掌抚上他的发，声音低沉，今井翼安心下来昏昏欲睡，仍然撑着精神想欣赏泷泽秀明换衣服的英姿，不过突然：“泷泽……”泷泽秀明似乎沉浸在自己的思路里，吓了一跳，紧忙凑过来：“怎么还不睡？”“我答应优马今天带他去逛逛，可……”剩下的话今井翼羞涩地说不出口，泷泽秀明了然地笑了笑，“交给我就好，少爷休息就好。”说这话的时候，他也觉得脸上一热，毕竟都是他的责任；今井翼安心地点了点头迅速没了声息，泷泽秀明注视着他的睡颜半晌，终于忍不住执起他的左手在掌心里落下一个温柔的吻，然后听到了今井翼梦呓般的话语：“路上小心。”  
因为今井翼这句话而在门口多站了十分钟平复心情的泷泽秀明下楼就发现几个人都站在客厅一脸不安地在等他，厨房里备好了早饭，昨晚的一片狼藉已经收拾好，泷泽秀明淡定地坐在桌子边吃早饭，不忘吩咐厨房准备好易消化的东西防备今井翼起床，厨师一脸不安地问道：“那个……タッキー桑，冰箱里都是昨晚……”客厅立马递过来各种目光，心一横的厨师，“昨晚少爷准备的晚饭！该怎么处理听您指示！”哦？泷泽秀明的嘴角勾起淡淡的笑意，他家口是心非的少爷啊……厨师很少见到泷泽秀明的笑容，更何况笑的这么诡异，他咽了咽唾沫，以为自己下一秒要被干掉了，就听泷泽秀明说：“给我带便当。”诶？！所有人都惊呆了，泷泽秀明淡定地又重复了一遍：“少爷的料理，请给我带便当，大份谢谢。”随后继续优哉游哉地吃干净早饭，全然不管众人心中的四海奔腾和厨师颤抖的手。吃过饭他走到一脸不安地中山优马面前，深吸一口气说道：“少爷今天不太舒服，没法和你出去了，请多理解。”中山优马的脸上果然如他所料浮现出了不安和失落：“哦……少爷，少爷还好吗？”这个大胆的问题让4Tops的四人一瞬间全部进入备战状态，准备好了去拦泷泽秀明或者救下中山优马；没想到泷泽秀明只是淡然回应：“他很好，放心。”甚至还接了一句：“对不起，昨晚的事情，谢谢你。”这句话的语气过于温柔到有些肉麻，以至于一屋子的耳朵都立起来了，泷泽秀明哪里不清楚他们这些花花肠子，直接帅气的拎衣服走人，“优马，翼今天就麻烦你了。”他叫了名字！！！！所有人的内心。  
今井翼昏昏沉沉睡了很久，身上像散了架一样，心里却是前所未有的平静和满足，泷泽秀明温柔的吻就像羽毛一样包裹住他柔软的内心，整个人也飘飘然了起来；等到今井翼再度醒来，房间里一片昏暗，唯有天花板上某块亮着光，他还没有清醒却只觉身边有人，便下意识地伸手抓住了那人的衣服。泷泽秀明被吓了一跳，他回来得早，今井翼却一直在沉睡，泷泽秀明就没有打扰他，只是拿了平板在工作，没想到突然被他吓到。泷泽秀明没有开灯，他扔了平板急忙凑过来：“翼，怎么了，做噩梦了吗？”今井翼迷迷糊糊地把手伸出被子，手指划在泷泽秀明深邃的桃花眼和英挺的鼻梁，轻轻笑了：“没有，我想你了。”泷泽秀明松了口气开了台灯，今井翼才发现他换了一身自己买给他的柔软家居服，埋在被子里笑的一脸满足：“你这样穿，很帅哦。”“少爷的嘴巴真的甜。”一脸无奈地给了对方一个额头吻，他本来是怕穿些硬质地的衣服不小心伤到今井翼，结果对方夸人夸得他不好意思起来。在泷泽秀明的帮助下坐了起来，懒散地靠在对方身上醒神，泷泽秀明一边给今井翼递过一杯蜂蜜水一边问到：“少爷喝些水，等下是要去吃饭，还是拿上来？”“下去。”今井翼把头埋在泷泽秀明的怀里含糊道，今天睡了一天，这样下去怎么见人？泷泽秀明了然于心：“那我等下去拿些垫子，再给少爷换个舒服的椅子，顺便去找件高领衣服来。”今井翼看到泷泽秀明唇边的微笑就气不打一出来，挥手打过去却被对方抓在掌心里十指相扣，看着手腕上和那人一样的镯子，今井翼沉默了半晌，抬起头问道：“你是不是，有事情应该和我说？”  
泷泽秀明愣了下，从头顶蹭了蹭今井翼的头发，迟疑道：“你想从哪件开始？”还不止一件事？今井翼在心里打了个圈圈，“我只在意，昨晚那件事。”我就知道，泷泽秀明心中叹息：“这个故事大概要从很久之前讲起，少爷肚子饿不饿，要不要先去吃饭？”又叫我少爷，今井翼不开心，嘟嘟嘴：“我才不要。”见对方没反应，今井翼又撒娇蹭了蹭泷泽秀明的胸口：“说嘛说嘛，我想听嘛~秀~~君~~~”泷泽秀明感到自己额头起了青筋，他直接把今井翼咚在床头的软垫上，目露凶光语带威胁：“少爷这样蹭我，真不怕要一觉睡到明晚？”满意地看到怀里的猫咪吓得炸着毛不敢动了，把对方搂回怀里慢慢说：“这个手环，本来是我定好给少爷的礼物啊……”  
其实故事很简单，今井翼看好的手环本来是泷泽秀明亲自设计请店家定制给他和今井翼的礼物，算是他的小私心，希望能偷偷和今井翼拥有同款；而店家打电话来说可以取货的时候他偏偏没时间，就让屋良朝幸去了，可谁能想到屋良撞上了今井翼，而小醋桶今井翼误会了一切，自然就难过得很，再加上昨晚自己失约，今井翼的心情可想而知。  
“都是我的错，惹少爷不开心。”亲了亲今井翼的额头，泷泽秀明神总结。今井翼没有说话，扣着泷泽秀明的手晃着玩，泷泽秀明也不着急，今井翼过了很久说道：“虽然昨天真的真的很难过，可是听到泷泽你和我有同样的心情，甚至不能说出来，我就觉得完全气不气来呢，就因为是我爱着的泷泽，就会觉得谁让泷泽这样难过真的好可恶哦，可是那个可恶的人是我自己，想想居然有点小开心呢。”眼角有点泪花，“不过泷泽就做错了一件事，”看到泷泽秀明的疑惑思索脸，今井翼理直气壮：“你早说你喜欢我不就没这么多事情了嘛！”“原是我不配，”泷泽秀明忍不住用手沾掉今井翼眼角的泪光，深情地抚着他的脸，“不过今后我会更努力，成为配得上少爷的人。”“瞎说，你明明特别好。”把泷泽秀明的手抓在手掌里，今井翼和他额头相抵，“你知道吗泷泽，在我心里，你是最好的那一个，一直都是闪闪发光的王子。”“可我只想做少爷的骑士，少爷的剑客。”泷泽秀明回应道，“少爷大概不记得了，昨天是我们遇见的第20个纪念日。”——这才是他送礼物的真正目的。  
二十年前的泷泽秀明还是个孩子，在他的印象里，父亲总是很神秘也很忙碌，在家也不苟言笑的父亲更很少和他们同桌吃饭，更不要提玩耍。兄姐都比他年长，比起已经懂事的兄长，和被那样严肃的父亲宠爱着的姐姐，泷泽秀明总觉得自己像是透明的一样，父亲看着他的目光里总是那样复杂又深重，可直到十多年后他才明白那目光的含义。  
那是泷泽秀明6岁生日的当天，他起床后发现父亲居然难得慢条斯理地在桌子边吃早饭，母亲为他准备的生日早餐格外丰盛，他吃的乱七八糟张牙舞爪，而父亲只是淡淡地皱了皱眉头并未开口，甚至在他噎到的时候主动为他倒了杯水，泷泽秀明小小的脑袋是怎么样也转不过弯的，然而饭后父亲提出今天可以带他出去玩更是令他欣喜若狂。难得的父子时光，父亲带着他在迪士尼乐园里转茶杯，严肃的父亲和五颜六色的茶杯座位完全不相配，可是他却脸色温和地看着儿子欢乐的大笑，中午他们去排队吃米奇模样的汉堡，人群的长队并没有打消父亲的念头，他甚至递给泷泽秀明一支插着米奇头像的甜筒让他乖乖等待自己。然而就在就餐的时候，父亲的电话打断了这温情的时光，接过电话的父亲脸上第一次露出了歉疚，他抱歉的告诉泷泽秀明自己不得不去工作，而泷泽秀明在美梦破灭的时候嚎啕大哭着被父亲带出了乐园；父亲把他扔进车里，反常的没有骂他，而是结结巴巴的道歉，保证下次一定补偿他，然而泷泽秀明却不想回家，他第一次执拗着央求父亲带他去工作，保证只要在父亲身边就能满足。面对儿子这样卑微的要求，做父亲的很是内疚：自己的小儿子背负着家族的使命出生，自己的命运真的要延续下去吗，面对儿子的大眼睛，做父亲的动摇了，可他并不知道，命运的齿轮就这样滚动了，接下来的邂逅，改变了泷泽秀明的人生轨迹。  
泷泽秀明被领进了巨大的庭院，他好奇地看着很多穿着黑色衣服的人来来往往，他们有的狰狞有的和善，见到泷泽秀明的父亲却无一不恭敬；泷泽秀明的父亲把他留在客厅交给管家，自己去换衣服，就在这时：“你是谁呀？”泷泽秀明回头，他从来没见过这样大的一双眼睛，圆圆亮亮的黑眼睛眨呀眨，睫毛小刷子一般扫在他的心上，对方一笑，露出白白的牙齿：“你是谁呀？”泷泽秀明有点紧张，原来对方是个黑黑小小的孩子，留着可爱的蘑菇头，他歪歪头：“你不会说话吗？还是听不懂日语呀？”“翼，问别人姓名的时候要先自报家门，这是规矩。”有只大手按住了那个叫“翼”的孩子的头，他笑的更开心，转头抱住对方的腿：“父亲！”泷泽秀明抬头去看，对方威严而有气势，比起自己父亲的严肃，对方似乎更有种说不出的气场。“哎呀你不要害怕！”“翼”跑过来牵住自己的手，小小软软的手捧起自己的一只手：“我叫今井翼，今年6岁啦，你叫什么名字？”“泷……泷泽秀明。”泷泽秀明呆呆地看着今井翼大大的眼睛，那么深邃的瞳仁仿佛要把自己吸进去，“我……我也6岁。”“耶！”今井翼欢快地转过身：“父亲父亲，他可以做我的伙伴吗？”孤寂，泷泽秀明仿佛看到那个孩子的孤单，他好像和自己一样，在等待着伙伴的到来。“不行。”“秀明！”是自己的父亲，然后泷泽秀明还没有反应过来，后背就被父亲按了下去：“抱歉堂主，属下今天擅自带儿子来了，请堂主责罚。”不过对方并没有说话，因为今井翼一直在缠着他父亲，“拜托嘛~就一天啦~”今井堂主很清楚，自己对儿子亏欠太多，儿子总是孤独而懂事的成长着：“好吧。”然后他转过来，对着泷泽秀明和他父亲深鞠一躬：“拜托了泷泽君，请允许我家不成器的孩子和你家儿子一起待一天吧。”“不不不我才是！”两个大人互相鞠躬，今井翼却没心思去管那些无用的礼节，他拉着泷泽秀明的手就跑，两个人一起捉迷藏打游戏玩滑板踢足球，笑的特别开心，知道今天是泷泽秀明的生日，今井翼还跑到厨房请厨师为泷泽秀明做了个蛋糕，今井翼脸上沾着奶油努力拍着手说：“秀君生日快乐呀~”的模样，成为泷泽秀明心底里最初的美好。然而美好总是过于短暂，当两个玩累的孩子再次睁开眼，他们已经回到了各自的家里，之后的泷泽秀明度过了平凡的几年，然后在12岁的时候和自己的父亲深谈了一次，这之后——“今天开始加入我们训练堂的新人。”“我是泷泽秀明。”“我叫今井翼！”相视一笑，好久不见。  
“所以那时候觉得我是女孩子？”今井翼懒懒的倚在泷泽秀明的手臂上，这些往事他还是第一次听他提起，“不过你也真的够早熟的，6岁就说要守护一个女孩子了~”“才没有！”泷泽秀明不服气：“你那时候留着妹妹头，眼睛还那么大，哪有眼睛那么大笑起来还……还那么可爱的男孩子！再说了，我当时也没想那些……”越说越小声，心虚。“那你那么白，是不是白雪公主啊？”今井翼给他翻白眼，骗谁呢你。“所以这就是你偷亲我的理由？”泷泽秀明可记着呢，自己那天晚上回家之后发现脸上有牙印，还有口水；“饿了！想吃包子！不行啊！”不服输的小少爷，才不能告诉你我还真以为你是白雪公主，啊不对，王子呢。泷泽秀明笑了：“不过我和父亲提起来的时候，他也吓到了；那时候我才知道，父亲究竟是做什么的，他本来多想让我远离这条路；”“那你还……”今井翼抓住他的手，可是如果没有泷泽秀明，自己又在哪里呢，“我自己选的，也许见到的时候我就发现了，我的宿命。”泷泽秀明的眼神过分深情，今井翼有些害羞地别开了头，“不过我怎么会想到，小少爷也隐瞒身份来训练所。”“说起来那时候真的好多人……大家一起训练一起偷吃，痛苦还是欢乐都在一起……”今井翼想起来那些时光仿佛在做梦：他和泷泽，屋良，还有很多伙伴一起吃饭一起玩耍，在泥水中拼杀在大雨中寻找自己的方向，他和泷泽生死相依，但是又在冷战……“冷战！你还和我冷战呢！”今井翼想起来就生气，你都知道我是小少爷了还和我冷战？！一拳头砸在泷泽秀明的手臂上，硬硬的肌肉倒是让他自己眼角泛起了水汽，“你呀！”泷泽秀明顾不得自己，伸手去揉今井翼的爪子，看他委屈的模样只好解释：“我那时候也是没办法吗，我宁愿你疏远我我只能保护你，也比……也比某天你起床发现你以为的兄弟对你动了歪心思强吧！”泷泽秀明现在也能记起来，大概十年前的自己在某天梦里全都是今井翼，一丝不挂的搂着自己的，呻吟着情动着呼唤着自己的今井翼，第二天早晨泷泽秀明难得早起洗了衣服，看着还一无所知搂着自己被子睡得正香的今井翼，他只能狠狠心选择和对方拉开距离，哪怕对方从委屈到冷漠到去找别人，他再难过也只好狠下心来，以为只是偶然的他在之后几年内也从做梦最开始的慌张变成了淡然；不过后来的变故让他俩重新走进了对方，然而泷泽秀明面对今井翼同年少时一般的单纯信任只能尽量选择在他身后守护，“这么想来，你还真的是个傻瓜。”今井翼为这个故事做了神总结，就算和好之后泷泽秀明也从来不和自己同床共枕，今井翼本来以为对方只是把自己当成义务，其实……“是，”泷泽秀明的吐字如同叹息，要是自己当初告白，结果又会如何呢，“我要是那时候告白，你会答应吗？”“当然不会。”今井翼果断拒绝，泷泽秀明自嘲地勾了下嘴角，就算现在人是自己的，过去果然也是不能改变的，“不过我不会拒绝，”今井翼这句话出乎泷泽秀明的意料，“我本来就发育晚，你也知道；”这泷泽秀明知道，小时候他高今井翼一个头，都18岁了今井翼才开始抽条，一年之内成功从比自己矮一点到超越自己半个头，那时候瘦的厉害的今井翼让自己想着办法劝他吃饭，“你说的情感，我那时候根本没意识；可是……可是是最重要的泷泽啊……我肯定会好好思考嘛……”今井翼结结巴巴，虽然不喜欢你，可是我重视你啊你懂不懂！“是我傻，让少爷白白等了多年，不过今后不会了。”两只手臂环住今井翼，“永生永世，我都会长陪少爷左右。”  
两个人默默地温情了会，泷泽秀明继续说道：“对了少爷，还有一件事；之前抓我的人，已经找到了。”“嗯？”今井翼不明所以，这种事情泷泽秀明自己处理就好，为什么要找他？“人的身份特殊？不好办？？”如果涉及到敏感身份，那就算是今井翼想活剐了这个人，也必须重新考虑了。“是那个人。”泷泽秀明说道，他提起这个人的名字，都能想到那人对自己恨之入骨的眼神，那样不认输的，恶狠狠地：“凭什么翼喜欢你！凭什么他选择了你！！我到底差在了哪里，我多恨你泷泽秀明！”今井翼有点惊讶：那个人曾经也是同自己和泷泽一起在训练所里学习的伙伴，在自己和泷泽冷战，一度迷惘想要退出的时候，是他牵着自己的手去看了星星，去看到了训练所以外的风景让自己又坚定了信心，哪怕他们后来走上了不同的道路，今井翼也很难相信这样的人居然会转头来想要害死泷泽，那可是他最重要的人啊。泷泽秀明搂着今井翼的手臂一言不发，他深知今井翼天性纯良，对朋友兄弟更是肝胆相照，这样的事情无论今井翼做出什么样的决定，泷泽秀明都会支持他。今井翼沉吟了半晌开口道：“这件事情你不用再和我说了，直接按照坂爸他们的意思了结了就好。”“是，我知道了。”泷泽秀明心里有些惊讶，但是不可否认他在心底里松了一口气，果然自己对今井翼过分在意，不希望任何人在对方心里占有一点空间；泷泽秀明这样的回答倒是让今井翼心绪不宁起来，尤其是泷泽秀明在回应后的沉默，今井翼生怕会被对方讨厌，坐起来一点抓紧了泷泽秀明的手臂：“泷泽你会不会觉得我这样做很冷血？”这下轮到泷泽秀明发愣了，不过他还是立刻回答道：“不会。”感受到手臂上的力道，他轻轻拍着今井翼的手安抚道：“翼这样做有你的道理，我说过不管你做什么我都会支持你，更何况这难题是我抛给你的，怎么会怪你？”转头看向今井翼水润的大眼睛，泷泽秀明轻笑了一声，“不过翼这么护着我，我很开心。”今井翼细细端详，看泷泽秀明确实没有半分不悦只有几丝看破他心思的促狭，才安下心来捶了下对方的肩膀：“臭美，谁是为了你？”泷泽秀明没有回答，只是往上托了托今井翼，让他能更舒服地靠近自己怀里，今井翼闭着眼睛，这世上果然只有一个泷泽秀明是最了解自己的人，这样独一无二的安心感他绝不会让给任何人：“这世界上不管是谁，都不许伤害你半分，哪怕是我自己。”  
泷泽秀明刚想回应些什么，今井翼肚子的叫声就打断了他的思绪，低头看看怀里羞的捂住脸的小少爷，泷泽秀明直接把人打横抱起：“我们去吃饭。” 今井翼有很严重的胃病，一度到了动手术的程度，这疯狂的两天让他险些忘记这事，天大地大少爷的健康最大，今天也是做忠犬的泷泽堂主的一日。  
此时在楼下等着他们吃饭的屋良朝幸带着四个来蹭饭的孩子已经等得有些不耐烦了，生田斗真饿的垂头丧气摊在桌子上，长谷川纯抻长脖子问在这里的固定食客中山优马：“你平时都等这么久吗？”这晚饭都要等成宵夜了，不过这话他可没敢说。中山优马倒是一脸忧虑：“翼君平时都很准时的，今天大概是真的不舒服吧。”屋良朝幸见他已经认真的在考虑要不要给今井翼送饭上去，深深地叹了一口气：这孩子真的太单纯了，不过他真的坐不住了，打算挽袖子上去抓人了。就在这个关键时刻，山下智久眼见的发现：“PAPA，MAMA！”PAPA居然是抱着MAMA的，还是公主抱！山下智久觉得事情可能并不简单，不过聪明的他并不想开口询问。见到楼下一群人，今井翼有点想自己走，不过泷泽秀明紧紧抱着他：“少爷要是有这么好的体力，晚上我们就好好运动下。”居然还敢威胁自己！！今井翼想给他翻白眼，不过摸了下自己酸疼的腰，还是算了……呜……  
泷泽秀明一向脸皮厚，他知道几个孩子都敬畏自己，索性直接发号施令：“Toma，去给少爷换把舒服的沙发椅，长纯在椅子上加几个腰靠，少爷腰不舒服。”“诶？翼君这是扭着了？”生田斗真还是懒懒的趴在桌子上，长谷川纯倒是已经紧张的站起来询问了，一脸的随时准备扑过来关心的模样。这时候就看出来风间俊介的聪慧了，他的眼睛在泷泽秀明和今井翼脸上来回转了转，机敏地飞奔取来了贵妇沙发靠，同时拽着长谷川纯选了几个最舒服的鹅绒靠垫给今井翼垫在了屁股和腰后，给今井翼闹了个大红脸，他的眼刀狠狠剜了剜泷泽秀明，对方却一脸无辜地摆着帅脸让今井翼只好把气都出在风间俊介身上：“我听说过两天有个去东南亚的任务还没指派，就让风pon去吧。”风间俊介真的是难得睁大了他本来不大的眼睛，这是什么事，夫妻吵架孩子遭殃？那不是应该是山下嘛？他聪明也是他的错了？！他索性放下筷子眼巴巴的看着泷泽秀明，不过泷泽秀明正在专心致志的伺候自家小少爷吃饭，一个眼角都舍不得分给他，屋良朝幸实在觉得风间俊介的表情影响食欲，忍不住开口：“风pon能力再强也不能让他一个人去那些还没摸清状况的地方啊，总要给个帮手吧。”“那就长纯陪他去吧。”这下泷泽秀明和今井翼倒是默契，风间俊介这才眉开眼笑埋头吃饭，全然不顾这一桌子上除了自己和屋良朝幸都一副食不下咽的表情。  
生田斗真拽拽山下智久的衣角拼命给他使眼神，可是一贯护着生田斗真的山下智久这次也不知道该如何回答生田斗真，因为连他自己也搞不清楚，谁能告诉他自己的PAPA为什么会满脸堆笑着给MAMA喂饭啊，MAMA不是腰疼嘛又不是手受伤，更可怕的是PAPA居然在笑诶！！他只好冒着被生田斗真碎碎念的风险递眼神给头天夜里唯一可能的见证者中山优马，然而中山优马根本没有接受到他的电波因为他正在忙着用口型问长谷川纯发生了什么，而在场所有人都能看出来长谷川纯一脸的无辜单纯表现出了他一干二净的局外人身份。今井翼瞥了下屋良朝幸，对方夹一口菜就要一脸看好戏的冲自己挑下眉毛，今井翼实在是受不了，他推了推泷泽秀明：“你别再喂我了行不行，我又不是手受伤了。”泷泽秀明置若罔闻，卷了一叉子今井翼喜欢的意面递到对方嘴边：“张嘴。”“他们都在看。”今井翼的嘴闭得紧紧的摇了摇头，这人不打算要脸皮了他还是要的，“他们？”泷泽秀明一转头，所有人都把头埋在碗里比着谁能先用酱料洗头发。泷泽秀明满意了：“继续吧，少爷。”  
异常安静到诡异的晚饭过后，以往几个小的会在难得的休闲时光里围坐在电视前打打游戏看看没营养的肥皂剧顺便扫荡下零食，今天居然都正襟危坐在餐桌旁瞪着炯炯有神的眼睛一脸的“我想听八卦”。今井翼早已经在泷泽秀明的伺候下吃完了晚饭，如今正悠闲地抱着手机打游戏等泷泽秀明吃完饭，完全一副“任君想象”的表情，泷泽秀明倒是先扛不住了他身边山下智久亮闪闪狗狗眼的攻势了——毕竟是自己和翼的亲儿子，他擦了擦嘴，一脸淡然地开口：“从此以后，翼就是P酱的亲妈了，以上。”说完这句话，他就抱起今井翼转身上楼了，今井翼越过泷泽秀明的肩膀看着几个小的立马凑在一起叽叽咕咕的小脑袋，笑的乐不可支：“你这话说的他们能明白吗？”“不是还有屋良嘛。”泷泽秀明好歹也是跟屋良朝幸一个被窝睡过觉的亲兄弟，对于对方的那点坏水可是心知肚明。  
今井翼由着泷泽秀明把自己抱在沙发上搂住，望着窗外的明月，他突然想到一件事：“明天哥哥们让我俩一起去一趟。”“做什么去？”泷泽秀明还是有点头皮发麻，一想到今井翼的兄长们，尤其是中居正广，他已经开始打腹稿如何开口说他俩的关系了，不过今井翼显然也在想同一件事：“上次长濑君问我我们这里谁做主，是不是该给个答复了？”“自然是少爷做主。”泷泽秀明的回答万年如一日。“泷泽，我想让你做主。”今井翼跪坐起来，这件事他想了很久，“虽然我觉得自己这样很厚颜无耻，可是确实你更合适。”这话让泷泽秀明紧张起来，难道今井翼还打着要离开自己的主意？今井翼却在这时贴近他：“我今井翼绝不离开泷翼堂，绝不背弃泷泽秀明，上天入地生死相随。泷泽秀明，你敢吗？”泷泽秀明望进今井翼的眼眸里，那里面有水光山色，有他此生见过最美好的风景，他轻笑着扣住今井翼的左手十指相扣举过头顶：“我泷泽秀明绝不离开泷翼堂，绝不背弃今井翼，上天入地生死相随，就算是轮回也不能把我们分开……”最后一句的尾音湮没在唇齿间，他的小少爷泪光粼粼地扑过来堵上了他的嘴，永生永世，我都绝不与你分离。  
此时的楼下：原来是这个意思。


End file.
